Loving Karla
by butterflylion14
Summary: Just a series of oneshots on Karla and Saul. Lots of fluff! Please read and review! : x
1. Night's In

Author's Note: Hey guys! Can't help but love Karla and Saul and my addiction for the books has gotten too much so here I am, writing a series of one shots on these two. Do you like my story title? I thought I'd keep in with the books. If you don't suggest a better word and I'll change it! Can't wait for the third book! Who else is excited? R and R please! Xoxoxox

I don't own Finding Sky or Marley and Me.

Just another night in:

Saul's P.O.V:

I grinned as Karla pushed her feet onto my lap, damp hair fluffed out around her slim shoulders and her eyes, though tired, were still shinning. I dropped my hands around her cool toes and squeezed them gently, running my fingers over her instep. I looked over at her and she smiled as our eyes met.

"Just us?" I asked.

Karla nodded. "The boys are out. What do you want for dinner?"

"We could order pizza?" I suggested.

Karla rolled her eyes, laughing. "Honestly! If I wasn't around, you men would literally live on ordered pizza."

"I can cook!" I protested.

"Beans on toast don't count honey." Karla met my eyes with a mischievous grin. "And neither does jam sandwiches. Or your pancakes, because the last time _you_ made pancakes, you got them from a packet and heated them in the microwave!"

"I can cook other stuff."

"Microwave chips don't count either, Saul." Karla giggled and leaned forwards, delicately placing both hands on my lap. She kissed me shortly and sweetly on the lips before darting away and picking up the phone.

"What shall I order?" she said with a smile.

One cheesy pizza later, Karla was curled up on my lap, half listening half watching some TV show, while I ran a hand over her back, gently running my fingers over the spine I could feel through her jumper, which once, supposedly, had been mine. Despite it being shrunk in the wash several times, it still hung loosely on Karla's small frame, the sleeves draping over her hands.

I stopped and raised my hands to her shoulders and began to massage them intimately, peppering her neck with kisses in between. She wriggled and turned to mock glare at me.

"Stop distracting me from the show," Karla said, pushing her bottom lip out.

"Sorry, I didn't realise the TV was more important than me." I kissed her pout away and she smiled.

"Nothing could be more important than you." Karla whispered. I kissed her again softly and she sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer. This time I didn't know who kissed who, it just happened, both lips moving against each other. Karla slowly seemed to melt in my arms as she pushed herself against me. We broke apart suddenly as a loud and snappy theme tune began to play.

"You've missed your show."

"I don't care."

Karla leaned back against my chest and I rested my chin on the crown of her head. She sighed contentedly and I trailed a hand up her arm, matching my breath to hers with every rise and fall of her chest.

"I want to watch a DVD." Karla announced. "Can we watch Marley? Please can we watch Marley? Please, please!"

"Why Marley and Me Karla? Can't we watch something else, something not so puppy doggish?" I hated Marley and Me. Karla loved it. She loved the dumb dog and his just as daft owners. She would quite happily sit and watch Marley every day non-stop. I knew there was a reason we had seven sons; at least they didn't make me sit through this torture.

"Why don't you pick a different DVD? Like…"

"No. Saul please can we watch Marley? Please?"

Karla turned and opened her dark eyes widely, making her look as sweet as pie. I could slowly feel myself weakening to my wife's wishes.

"I think I love you too much." I muttered. Karla smiled and kissed me happily.

"That doesn't mean yes," I called after her retreating body. She laughed and continued to dance off, happy in her own little world.

"Saul…" Karla whined, tugging on my arm.

"What's up honey?" I asked, looking up with a knowing smile.

"I can't reach."

"That's a pity; you'll have to pick something else to watch."

"Can't you reach it for me? Please?"

I sighed and kissed her nose as I stood and walked after her towards the cabinet where the DVDs were kept. Karla's beloved 'Marley' had clearly been moved onto the higher shelves; the ones my four foot nine princess couldn't reach. I wonder how that got there…

"Saul?"

"Yeah okay, I'll reach for you." I leaned upwards and snatched the DVD off the shelf. Karla smiled and reached for it eagerly.

"Ah ah. I only said I'd reach for you, I didn't say I'd give it to you." I said with a grin. Karla's face dropped.

I am such a pushover. "I'm only joking, honey, here you go."

"Love you." Karla called over her shoulder as she skipped off.

"Yeah, love you to."


	2. Unique

A.N: Love karla and saul, wish there was more fiction about them. This is just a oneshot of Karla and Saul from Zed's pov. Lots of fluff! Sorry it's been soooo long but life just happened to get in the way of everything. But here we go. xoxoxo

Disclaimer I dont own finding sky but I wish I did.

Zed's P.O.V:

If there was one way I would describe Mom and Dad's relationship it would not be 'odd but sweet' as most people described it. I couldn't really describe the way they acted around each other. Their love was just unique, so unique that they could claim to never once having an argument between them. They could sit for hours doing nothing; share a joke with one glance; have a conversation with one touch because to be honest one was never far behind the other.

I heard a laugh and looked up. Watching them now, having been married since they were eighteen, they still looked as over the top in love as they must have been all those years ago. Mom, being the petite size she is, could happily perch on dad's lap cross legged, while dad held onto her tightly, never letting go. It amazed me how she could sit still for so long, normally she'd be bouncing off the walls; she was the only woman in the entire world who could bounce around in high heels and not break her neck.

Dad was too protective of her sometimes, it was subtle but I noticed it and I'm pretty damn sure mom must have noticed at some point. An arm around her shoulders, holding her hand in his, keeping her tethered to the ground, keeping her away from the men, that he and I both knew, would have liked to have been more than friends, not that mom would ever stray. She was far too wrapped up in her own little world, a world where only she and dad seemed to exist, to notice those men. Far too in love with dad to ever stray.

And despite dad's efforts, mom seemed to watch over dad too. Keeping him safe, keeping him happy, keeping him away from all those women that would have probably liked to have been more than friends. She was not as subtle as dad, but sure knew how to keep him safe. Mom was still laughing as she stood and skipped, in death heels past me, past my brothers and I into the kitchen to start dinner. And in 3…2…1…

"Saul, I can't reach!" came the familiar call. I grinned as dad, with the patience of a saint, stood and followed after mom to come to her aid. Maybe she liked being the damsel in distress or she just forgot every time she needed to reach something to get the stool she had. If it was me, which it sometimes was, I would have told her to get the stool and get her own dish. But of course this was dad, and would almost let mom get her way with anything.

I stood, quietly following them out to the kitchen, running the tap to make them aware of my presence; it wouldn't be fair to observe without their permission. There was no reply. Charming.

"Honey you should use the stool." Dad said as he handed mom a chopping board. Mom laughed and danced away.

"Or I could get my knight in shining armour to reach it for me." was her reply in between giggles.

Dad chuckled and leaned against the counter to watch mom chop potatoes into neat quarters.

"What's for dinner?" I asked pleasantly.

"Shepherd's pie. It's an English dish. I thought Sky might like it seeing as she's English." Mom said with a smile before turning to dad. "Saul honey, if you're going to stay in the kitchen then can you grate the cheese?"

"Yeah sure," Dad murmured with a smile. I grinned, watching as dad sneaked up behind mom and caught her waist from behind. Mom dropped the knife in shock and squealed as he lifted her into the air and hugged her tight.

"Saul!" she squealed before giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did you do that?"

Dad shrugged and kissed her softly, stopping her from saying anymore.

"Oh get a room!" I muttered, pretending to be cross.

They ignored me, both lost in a different world entirely. I sighed and went to open the door as it rang.

"Hey baby," I said to a rather wet Sky. It was raining like hell out there. "Come into the warm."

"Hey Zed," Sky replied, turning back to wave to Simon, who was dropping her off. I waved to and moved back to allow her space to move into the warm house.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." She laughed before reaching up to kiss my lips. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, ignoring the rain seeping onto my jumper.

"Oh get a room!" my mom mimicked, laughing as she imitated me.

"I don't sound like that, and you guys are worse." I protested.

Mom laughed and turned her attention back to dad, who was murmuring things in her ear and kissing her neck.

"Ignore them." I said, pulling Sky further into the kitchen.

"Oh leave them alone Zed. I think it's sweet." Sky whispered.

"Sweet?"

"Shh…" Sky tapped my chest and pointed at my parents who were locked in each others embrace and twirling round the kitchen, eyes lost on each other.

Sweet indeed.

A.N: yeah…. Sweet indeed… I think. Please review! Please free white chocolate cookies for all if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Just another fluffy oneshot xoxoxo my fluffy readers\reviewees

Saul P.O.V:

I leaned against the desk waiting for Karla; she seemed to be taking even longer today than normal, either she was held up chatting or…something had happened. I sighed and looked out at the darkening sky, folding my arms across my chest.

**Karla? Where are you? I'm not hanging about forever. **I told her. No answer.

Then I heard voices:

"At least let me take you to the hospital." A female said desperately. Hospital?

"No, I'm fine, Saul can take me up there; he's waiting for me." Karla sounded as though she was in pain.

"Karla you can barely move your arm, and you slipped on the ice back there. Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Shelly, just forget it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And my arm doesn't hurt as much as it did, honest. Saul will take me to the hospital, like I said he's waiting for me."

"Well if you're sure-"

"Shelly, seriously, I'll be okay. You can go home."

Finally Karla and Shelly came into my viewpoint. I clicked Karla through immediately and rushed over to her, leaving Shelly to climb over the turnstile. I looked over Karla, tears streaked down her face and clutching her arm to her chest.

"Karla darling, what happened?" I caught her waist and pulled her to me, looking at Shelly for an explanation.

"It was my fault, Saul, Karla was skiing down at the same time as me, I hit a bad patch of ice and slid, crashed into Karla and went down on top of her. I think she's broken her wrist. I really am sorry Karla-"

"Shelly it's fine, go home, before it starts to snow again. I'll be okay." Karla mumbled more to my chest than to Shelly but she seemed to understand okay. Shelly handed me Karla's coat and gave me a sympathetic smile before heading off home. I kneeled down in the snow and looked over Karla again, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and kissing her forehead gently.

"Saul, I just want to get to the hospital so I can go home, can I tell you about it in the car?"

"Yeah, course, come here." and with extreme gentleness I picked her up, careful not to knock her arm.

"Saul, honey, I can walk." She let out a moan and I stopped, looking down at her worriedly. She took a shuddery breath and whispered. "It's just my ribs. They're a bit sore."

"You're not walking." I muttered and continued to walk towards the car. If she had broken her wrist, she may have broken her ribs or at least bruised them as well. I wouldn't be taking any chances.

Driving to the hospital was hard as I was trying to get a message through to the boys as well as focusing on not crashing the car and trying not to put Karla in more pain than she already was. By the time we arrived the tears were streaming down Karla's face and she was begging for me to get Xav to stop the pain.

"I can't baby, Xav's not here. But the pain will stop soon, I promise." I said, helping her out the car. Karla hissed as she moved her waist. The walk inside was excruciatingly slow, with Karla having to stop every five minutes to breathe through the pain.

"Why won't you let me carry you, at least to the door?" I begged, hating to see her in such pain.

Karla shook her head and made to move forward again but the pain in her ribs stopped her. Okay that was it. I gently scooped her up in my arms and continued to the door. Karla hissed, but being in the pain she was, there wasn't much she could do with the situation. I placed her on the ground as soon as we made it to the door.

Karla was rushed through to the x-rays department and then we waited for hours while they gained the results. Karla was asleep on my chest, tears smudged across her cheeks, by the time the nurse came to explain that while Karla hadn't broken her ribs, she had very badly bruised them and had unfortunately broken her arm. I had to wake her up to get it wrapped in plaster.

No skiing for a very long time then.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

"Boys!" I called through the house. "We're home!"

Xav jerked awake and nearly fell off the sofa; Zed was snoring at the kitchen table; Trace was blearily wiping his eyes; Victor had managed to stay awake from the light and noise of the telly ditto Will, Yves and Uriel. Karla had fallen asleep in my arms as we entered the house.

The boys all look worried out of their minds, crowding round their mother, wanting to sign her plaster cast, but I told them that they could sign it tomorrow, after Karla and I had gained some well earned rest. And with that I sent them all up to bed.

Getting Karla to sleep was a different matter altogether. She struggled to lie down with her bruised ribs and the pain killers hadn't kicked in yet. In the end I had Karla's head on my shoulder while she lay on her back. I trailed a hand over her forehead, soothing her pains away.

"Saul," Karla tugged at my shirt with her good arm. "Saul!" she whined. I opened my eyes blearily and looked over her, worry settling in my stomach.

"Baby, it's four-" I glanced at the clock "-thirty in the morning. What's could possibly be wrong at four thirty in the morning? Is it your ribs? Your arm?"

Karla shook her head. "You didn't kiss me goodnight." And even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was pouting.

I laughed softly. Only Karla would be able to think of that at four thirty in the morning.

"Well?" Karla persisted. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

And then I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hangovers, make up and lots of fluff lol Xoxo

Key, okay mind talking thingy: bold is Saul and bold with an asterisk thingy that looks like a star is Karla!

Saul's P.O.V:

She always hummed in the morning. Right after she'd got up, she'd sit at her dressing table, humming as she brushed her hair, twirling it through her fingers and then letting it drop down onto her shoulders again, before picking up another strand and repeating the gesture, ever so patiently brushing over and over until it was soft and silky.

I lie there and watch her, until she'd see me watching her in the mirror. Then she'd smile and duck her head, reaching out for a tube of something. I'd stopped asking her what they were used for, years ago. It always baffled me how someone so beautiful could cover it up with that stuff. And I would always cross the room and kneel down beside her and gently push her hand away from her face.

"Don't." I say. "You don't need that stuff. I think you are beautiful how you are."

She'd smile and kiss my cheek. "That's sweet of you honey."

Then she'd go to put it on her cheek and I stop her again. "Please Karla. Not today, don't put it on today. You are beautiful just the way you are."

I rest my chin on her shoulder and hold her face between my hands, forcing her to look in the mirror. "See that woman in the mirror? Well to me, she is the most beautiful stunning drop dead gorgeous woman in the world who gave me seven incredible sons and made me smile when I was sad, made me cry when I was happy, made me put a restraining order on the electrics guy who kept hitting on her and made me the happiest man alive. Now I don't know about you babydoll but I know that if I was that woman, I'd chuck all that junk away because she doesn't need any of it."

And with a smile on my face I kiss the crown of her head, stand and walk out of our bedroom with a spring in my step and out of the corner of my eye, I see her wiping her hands on a tissue with a huge grin on her face. I chuckle and shake my head, heading downstairs to start breakfast.

Karla would join me in the kitchen ten minutes later, fully dressed in her old faded jeans and a chequered shirt. I'd watch, arms folded as she skips down the stairs, jumps the last two and lands flat on her feet. She'd see me watching and blushes.

"Force of habit." She mutters, coming to stand next to me, a tiny hand on my chest to stop me from going anywhere.

"It's cute. I like your little habits, they're cute, and you're cute." Karla rolls her eyes, but stretches up and kisses me anyway. Her lips soft and warm on my own, I bend down a little and put a hand on her waist to pull her slightly closer to my chest. She pulls away slightly and kisses me again quickly.

"The boys are coming downstairs. Good morning." She whispers sweetly in my ear. She taps my chest and moves to get bowls from the cupboard. I smirk and follow her example, opening a draw and picking out spoons. Sure enough three yawning boys stumble downstairs half dressed and sit at the table.

"No pancakes?" Xav mumbles and jumps as a pile of bowls land right in front of him with a bang. "Really mom?"

"Well I'm not going to make them for you. If you three think it's a good idea to spend half the night drinking and then stumble home at three in the morning, then you can make them yourselves. I trust you remember you all have exams today, so don't do anything stupid and Xav, I'm warning you now, you mess around and I hear about it, I will be grounding you for a lot longer than a week." Karla moves to stand in front of me and I lean back against the counter, pulling her with me. She smiles and rests her arms on mine. I squeeze her waist gently and she looks up.

**One point to you baby. **I tell her and she smirks.

"Your grounding us?" Zed groaned. "I'm a man now you can't ground me."

"My house, my rules. I'm not going to stay up all night to wait for you to come home. And I hardly think Sky will be letting you get away with it as well."

**Two points honey. Five and I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow.**

***You're on.**

**If you lose-**

***Not happening.**

**If you lose you cook the boys' pancakes the next time they come down with a hangover.**

***Deal. You'd better start thinking of where you're going to take me.**

"We could always move out and rent a flat or something." Xav murmurs to Zed who grins. Yves hides his head in his arms.

"Neither of you would last five minutes in the real world. Yves I will give the benefit of the doubt." Karla says to them. "Now after breakfast, upstairs and get dressed. I am not sending you-"

"I bet you'd let dad get away with it." Xav mutters sulkily.

"Please, if your father ever comes home drunk in the middle of the night, which for the record he hasn't, he certainly wouldn't be getting any sympathy from me. Now I gave you bowls and your father gave you spoons. I think you can manage retrieving the cereal while I make myself and Saul a coffee." Karla takes my hand and pulls me over to the coffee maker.

"I think that deserves two points don't you?" she murmurs.

"Maybe…" I tease, pulling her close. She giggles and places both hands on my chest which makes me smile. "One point."

"Two and you know it." She argues.

I kiss her nose. "One and a half, that's my final offer babydoll."

"Fine. But I'm still going to win."

"Just remember pride comes before fall."

"You spend way too much time with Sky and her English sayings."

Karla stretches yawns and drops her head onto my chest. I chuckle and stroke her hair. "You can always go back to bed when the boys go to school. We have the house to ourselves today; I don't mind if you go back to bed."

"That sounds wonderful honey." Her head moves so I can look right into her eyes. "But I have a million and one things to do before everyone comes over and I don't have the time to sleep."

"Okay, if you're sure. But, just so you know, the offer still stands."

Karla sighs. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Anything for you." I say happy to make her happy.

"Take the cereal out of Xav's way before-"

"Mom, Dad, your deranged son just poured the entire box of Lucky Charms over my head!" Yves yelled above the sound of Zed and Xav's laughter. There was a thump and Yves landed on top of Xav. They start to wrestle.

"That happens?" I finish for her. She nods.

"Two weeks for the both of you!" She calls to Xav and Yves. There was another thump.

"Not in the kitchen! Don't make me extend it even further Xav!" Karla squealed as they both charged around the kitchen counter. She darted behind me and giggled, burying her face in my pyjama top to muffle them.

"Go get dressed, I don't want a phone call saying you two are late again for school. That includes you Xav you have college. Go on get out." I say for Karla who is still laughing. There's silence as Zed solemnly finishes his breakfast and follows his brothers upstairs.

"Okay you can come out now. They've gone." I turn and she is still giggling feebly. "It really isn't that funny Karla. We've got to clean that up honey."

That makes her stop. "What? There weren't many left, I'm surprised there was even enough to split between the three of them."

She moves forward and gasps. "Saul…" She reaches behind her for my hand and clutches it tightly. "Look at what they have done to my kitchen."

The floor is covered in Lucky Charms. So are the table and the chairs. Milk is dripping on to the floor. There is china scattered across the floor.

"Watch your feet. I don't want you cutting yourself. Boys!" I call loudly and one by one they sidle down the stairs, fully dressed, still nursing their heads. "What have you done to your mother's kitchen?"

"Ummm…" Yves starts.

"Mommy, you know we love you loads…" Xav says and Karla smiles tiredly.

**Karla…**

***He called me mommy! Saul; he hasn't done that in years.**

"You smiled! I'm off the hook!" Xav runs out the house closely followed by Zed and Yves.

I reach down and cup Karla's cheeks tenderly brushing her nose with my mine. "You must stop falling for his 'Mommy' trick baby." I whisper.

"I can't help it. Force of habit" She whines and I laugh and pull her closer, slide an arm around her waist.

"I do love your cute habits." I murmur before sliding my lips across hers. She reacts exactly how I knew she would; tightening her grip, pressing herself closer. I move my lips slightly and she latches on, kissing me harder. I run my hands up and down her back and she shivers, actually shivers, her whole body trembling. Pulling away is probably the worst thing I could have done but I had to. I couldn't breathe. She flings her arms around me and hugs me tight. So I laugh and spin her around.

When I lower her gently we are breathless and laughing and holding onto each other so we don't fall down.

"Good morning beautiful."

END SCENE!

REVIEWS PLEASE…. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: just a quick chapter cos i feel bad for not updating soon enough. Same key as before, * for Karla and just bold for Saul! Reviews please! Thanks to Beccaboo-Morganvillefanxxx for the support!Please r and r xoxoxo

I dont own anything

Valentines Day Fluff!

KarlaP.O.V:

Valentines day always started with kisses. It was a tradition of Saul's; tiny kisses being peppered up and down my neck, strong arms around my waist and the quiet confirmation that we, for once, were alone in the house. The boys would go out, leaving us in each others company for the day. This time Zed had taken Sky out for the day and Yves was with Phee. I giggled as Saul kissed a tender spot and I knew he was grinning too because now he knew I was awake.

"Morning sugar." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a very smug grin carved over his handsome face. I poked his chest with my finger.

"You turned off my alarm didn't you. The one year I actually planned evading all your surprises and you go and spoil my fun." I murmured.

"Sorry, honey, but it had to be done. I wasn't going to have you waste all the time it took me planning where to hide your presents, then hiding them and keeping you out of things at the same time by waking up early and replacing your presents with mine." Saul explained. I couldn't help but pout. Had did he know I was going to do exactly that?

"My special talent alerted me to your evil plot to ruin all my fun." Saul said solemnly. Then he laughed and pulled me close. "I'm only joking honey; Sky and Phee told me of your plan after you guys went shopping on Saturday."

"That's not fair!" I folded my arms and frowned, focusing on not smiling as he kissed my neck again.

"How many times have you told the boys that life isn't fair this month?" Saul asked.

"You can't use my phrase against me, that's not fair either." I pouted. "It was once." I added.

"Twice actually. You can surprise me next year."

"You said that last year."

"The year after then."

"You said that last year as well." I was struggling to keep the smile away. As much as I pretended I didn't like Saul surprising me, I was really secretly over the moon that he remembered and every time he did surprise me I fell even more in love with him.

"I'm not going to have to look all over the house again am I? Because that really didn't work last year: I knew exactly where they all were."

Saul laughed. "Nope I learnt my lesson last year after you found them in record time and sat laughing while I had to hunt mine down. To be fair you did cheat Karla-"

"I was using my initiative. Isn't that what you are constantly telling the boys? To use their initiative?" I protested with a smug smile on my face. Yes last year I saw exactly where my darling husband had hidden my presents, found them and sat there very happily surrounded by flowers and chocolate and jewellery while he looked for his. After two hours I felt sorry for him and told him where one was.

"Hmm…"

"You love me really Saul."

"I'm not the only one honey. Remember the bonfire last year?"

"It did burn rather well didn't it?"

I sat up and kissed Saul. It wasn't passionate or heavy; it was light and sweet but enough to distract him while I reached under my pillow and pulled out a silver envelope. Funnily enough Saul had the same idea. So I moved onto his lap and we traded cards.

"To my beautiful, fantastic, amazing, incredible, stunning, drop dead gorgeous wife Karla! Happy Valentines baby! I love you more than you'll ever know and you make me the happiest man alive. Love Saul xxx" I read out loud. Grinning, I turned to face him and put a hand on his chest.

"You like it?" Saul asks, pushing my hair away from my eyes and kissing my neck again. I giggle and cup his cheeks.

"No." his face drops so I move closer, so that my chest is touching his and I can look up into his eyes. "No baby I didn't like it, I absolutely loved it."

This time the kiss is hot and slow and drugging and passionate and it makes something inside of me spark and flutter like butterflies. I move at the same time as Saul causing me to fall backwards onto the sheets with a squeal. I laugh and pull him back over me, to continue kissing him.

0oo~oo0 (Several hours later…)

"Karla! Saul! We're home!" Sky called, shutting the door behind her. I giggle and shift closer to Saul's chest.

"Karla! What happened here? Did a bomb go off or something?" Sky exclaimed as she walked through the house towards me. I looked around at my surroundings and grinned up at Saul who smirked and kissed my head.

I was surrounded by flowers and chocolate and boxes and ribbons. I smile smugly and say "happy Valentine's day sky. Did you have a nice time with Zed?"

"Yes it was great but… where did you get all this?"

I flip my thumbs back at Saul who looked very pleased with himself. "Mister Smug back there."

"You did this, all of this?"

I smile and jangle my wrist. "Among other things, yes he did do all of this, as well as breakfast in bed, he ran my bath for me with bubbles, made lunch, let me watch anything I wanted on TV and is taking me out for dinner tonight. And before you ask, I don't know where. He keeps changing his mind so I won't see."

"How come your son hasn't inherited this gene?" Sky demanded. I shrugged and held out the box of chocolates.

"Take one before Zed comes in. Last year they didn't last five seconds after they all came back." I say and Saul squeezes my waist gently. "you can have one too, I trust you."

"So what did you get Saul?" Sky says through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Among other things, watch, shoes-"

"Yeah yeah, cute." Then Sky eyes me suspiciously. "What other things?"

"Well Sky, when a man and a woman-" Saul presses his hand across my mouth.

"That would be telling Sky."

"That is disgusting Karla, sorry, but I really didn't want to know what happens when you guys-"

"Sky you left me all on my own- hey you've got chocolate, where did all of this come from?"

"Zed you are not having any of my chocolate!" I shrieked and jumped off Saul's lap holding my box high in the air. "Come anywhere near me and Saul will get you!"

"That's not very nice. I see you gave Sky one of your expensive chocolates. Hey those are the ones with strawberry in the middle!"

"And caramel and orange and marshmallow. But you're still not allowed any Zed, any of you, not after last year. I didn't have any left because you guys all ate them all!"

"Oh mom you're too kind," Xav grinned as he swiped himself a chocolate. I pouted, where had he come from?

"Saul!" I whined. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek, my nose.

"I'll buy you more tomorrow sweetheart."

I held out my box and Zed snatched it with a grin. "Thank you!"

I sighed as I sat back down with Saul next to Sky.

"Next year you guys should open your presents upstairs, away from them lot. And seeing as I won't get a response from either of you, I will go and join them."

I didn't answer, my mouth locked on Saul's.


	6. Chapter 6

I hummed as I slowly ran a brush through my hair, twisted the strands around my fingers and let them drop to my shoulders again. Eyes closed, my mind ran through possible visions of the future, each one its own movie, each one with a different ending. Images flickered like flames and as decisions were made and minds changed, they melted away as if they had never existed. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"I know you're there." I say, turning and smiling at the sight of Saul, bare-chested, leaning casually against the doorframe. His eyes, though tired, still shone and his hair was messy, as though he had been running his hands through it.

"You're worrying about something. Sky? Zed? The witness protection program? The Kelly's? I could go on Saul. There's a lot for you to be worrying about. Too much for one person to take."

He moves from the doorway to sit next to me on the bed and I cross my legs and put my brush down.

"You forgot to add something very important to that list of yours." Saul replies, his hand brushing my hair away from my ear and stroking my cheek.

"You don't need to worry about me honey. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself."I say with a laugh as I fall back, my head in Saul's lap.

Saul raises his eyebrows. "Karla, darling, you are four foot nine, ski down dangerous mountains almost every day and barely reach my shoulders. I think out of everything on that list you just make my top priority."

My mouth falls open. "Just make your top priority?"

"You are my number one priority." His fingers trace over my cheek. "I swear to God Karla, if those Kelly's go anywhere near you-"

"As if they'd get the chance!" I start to laugh, but stop as Saul frowns. "You haven't heard? Shelly was telling me the other day that most people reckon I'm the most protected person in Colorado, apparently there's a rumour going round that you've got body guards trailing me and that if anything else happens you'll put me on house arrest."

Saul doesn't say anything; he just slides me off his lap and stands pulling on a thin jumper and moves towards the window and then to the door.

"Saul, I didn't mean to upset you. You're not angry are you? I was just-"

"Honey, can you be quiet for a second? And stay away from the window." He adds as I move to the window. I ignore his comment, my hand resting on the glass as a small figure comes up the drive. A pair of hands reaches my waist and pulls me away.

A ringing starts in my ears as the person breaks through our barrier. Saul hands me jacket and grips my shoulders, then my waist as he kneels down in front of me.

"What did I just say? Baby I need you stay upstairs now okay? Stay upstairs with Yves, where it's safe. Promise me? Promise me Karla?" his voice is hard as steel and he cups my cheeks to force me to look at him. Someone bangs on the door.

"Dad we need you downstairs." Trace calls. There's the banging of doors opening and closing down the hall. There's the sound of a rifle bolt being slid. My hands start to shake and I clutch at Saul, terrified.

"What's going on?" I ask as Saul pulls me from the room.

"Someone's broken through the barrier and we don't know who it is. Trace reckons it might be the Kelly's, coming back for another shot, which, Karla, is why I want you to stay up here with Yves. Okay?"

I nod and Saul kisses my forehead before looking directly at Yves. "You take care of her and don't you dare let her come downstairs. Not until this is sorted and I know the threat has gone."

Yves nods. "Yes Sir."

Saul darts down the stairs after the others and I lean against the wall weakly.

"You may as well sit down; you'd be in less of a viewpoint from the window." Yves says. So we sit and listen to the shouts and yelling from downstairs. I close my eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the intruder.

"Don't." Yves says gently. "It lowers your energy and you'll need your strength if…"

He doesn't finish the sentence. I think both of us know the answer and it's one I'd rather not think about.

There's a bang that makes up both jump. Yves is on his feet in a second, pulling me up but blocking me from view.

"Stay against the wall." He orders. "I'm gonna go see what that was. Don't move."

Gingerly, Yves kicks doors open and mutters clear every time. I slowly move towards the window as Trace yells Zed's name. Zed runs at the figure, Saul close behind. My eyes widen as Zed pulls her back inside the house. Saul takes a look around, his stance protective, and then follows after.

Something grabs my arm and pulls me back against the wall sharply. I squeal and try to pull away.

"I thought I told you to stay by the wall?"

"Yves, you scared me. Did you find out what the bang was?"

"Yeah it was the shutters. What part of stay by the wall did you not understand?" Yves snaps. "Are you deliberately trying to get yourself killed?"

"That's a stupid question. It's Sky, panic over Yves. Can I go down and say-"

"No you can't. Not until dad clears it and I don't think he will after he finds out you moved away from the wall!"

"But it was only Sky!" I protest.

"It might not have been." Yves hissed.

I pout and move to lean over the banister. I can see Trace and Vick hovering by the doors. "Why are they standing there?"

"To stop anyone from getting up here and don't look at me like that, I'm not going to let you go downstairs. I'm not dad; you can't win me over with one look."

"But I want Saul…" I beg. Yves rolls his eyes and moves towards the stairs.

"Okay, but, you stay there exactly. If you move a centimetre I will tell dad not to let you ski for a whole month. You got me?"

I nod a smile on my face. Then I freeze and try my hardest to stay still until Yves comes back.

Saul's P.O.V:

I jump as a hand taps my shoulder. Yves grimaces and pulls me away from Sky and Zed.

"Mom, wants to come downstairs and see you. I told her you'd probably say no but she begged so here I am." He whispers.

"Tell her to come down quietly and that she is to remain by my side at all times. I'm not happy."

"It wasn't my fault. She moved after I told her not to." Yves muttered. Then his face softened and he whispered: "Don't be too mad at her, she was really worried about you"

"That's not the point Yves. I might take her up on those rumours; bodyguards and house arrest."

"It'd kill her if you did that. She loves to ski. I'll be back in a minute."

Karla flung her arms around me tightly as soon as she got through the doors but let go when she saw my expression.

"What's wrong? Sky's okay, it wasn't the Kelly's-"

I take her hand and pull her through the doors, away from the crowd in silence.

"Saul I-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you these past few days? Every time you head off into the mountains, I wonder to myself, is this the last time I'm going to see you if the Kelly's suddenly attack? And then there's a chance that they do attack and you stand at the window like there's nothing wrong. You could have been seen Karla, you could have been killed. Do you know how much that scares me? You're my number one priority but at this rate you won't be there to be my number one priority! For God's sakes Karla, why can't you just listen to me for once? You're my little princess. I'd like to keep it that way."

A tear slowly rolls down Karla's cheek and I want to slap myself for making her cry. A part of me wants to take her in my arms and rock her and hold her until she stops crying.

"Fine." She whispers, not even bothering to wipe the tear away. Sure we've argued before but those silly jokey arguments that ended in a second meant nothing. I've never seen Karla react this way before, she can yell and shout and put us all in out place but she's never just stood there and taken like that before. And I think that's what scares me the most.

Then she retreats upstairs and by the time she comes back down, with clean nightclothes for Sky, the tears have gone and there's a smile on her face. She laughs and jokes and fusses over Sky sleeping in Zed's room like she would normally. No one mentions the way her voice cracks every so often and the way her breath hitches now and again.

And then we are lying in bed, on separate sides, which is strange because I haven't slept like that in ages. Slowly, her body moves over to mine and she drapes herself over me. I pretend to be asleep and not notice the cold tears falling on my chest, I don't mention the circles being drawn over my arm with her pinkie and I don't mention the way she kisses my chin every so often. But I know she knows I'm awake when she whispers one word, five letters and that's all it takes to pull her into my arms, and rock her and hold her until she has stopped crying.

"Sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Newton's P.O.V:

It was about midday when I saw her. Dressed in a cranberry silk shirt with flowing long sleeves, a black tight skirt that rose above her knees and black shiny high heels, that clicked as she almost skipped to the ski counter and leaned against it casually as if she did this every day. In her hands was a phone that buzzed every few seconds and each time it did, her smile grew wider and she giggled as she texted back, fingers delicately fluttering across the buttons. She didn't seem to notice my eyes wandering up and down her body, growing wider with every curve. I couched loudly, but she didn't even look up, lost in her phone. I paid for my coffee and, on glancing up, noticed her smile falter and brow furrow.

"Actually, a doughnut for the pretty lady over there as well please," I added, nodding my head towards her.

The man at the counter raised his eyebrows. "For Karla? You sure you want to do that?"

"Karla? That's her name? Course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be-" I glanced at the man's name badge. "- Jose?"

"Ah, no reason, at all. You here on holiday? I haven't seen you here before." Jose said. I smiled and looked back over at Karla. She was stunning, with long dark curly hair that danced around her shoulders and honey coloured skin.

"Yeah, just for a couple of weeks though I might extend it now." I said loudly, casually glancing in her direction. Her eyes flickered and her hand moved to sweep a frame of hair away from her face and behind her ear. I paid for the doughnut and moved towards her.

"What's up?" I said softly. She looked up in surprise and stepped back as she realised how close I was. I grinned and held out the wrapped doughnut, her eyes, dark brown orbs that shone, widened. "It won't kill you Karla, it's just a doughnut. I'm Jack by the way."

"How do you know my name?" she asked warily, taking another step back, eyes glancing around her, as if she was looking for someone. Her accent was thick with Spanish fluency; making everything she said sound like a song.

"Lucky guess." I say and smile, holding the doughnut closer. Karla gently pushed my hand away.

"Thanks but no thanks. I-er- don't really like doughnuts." She said with a wry smile and went back to texting.

"You live around here?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah." She answered eyes still on the phone.

"Are you here often?"

"Every Wednesday."

"Then we'll see more of each other? I'm here on holiday, a couple of weeks. Thinking of extending it though; I like it here."

She nods. "Perhaps."

I pout and tap the phone. "I like the cover." Karla glances at the American flag pattern momentarily.

"It was a present." She says shortly.

I nod. "It's cute." I touch her cheek with my finger. "You're cute."

She pulls away like lightning. "Don't touch me." she warns, holding up a neatly manicured finger to stop me going any closer.

I hold my hands up in defeat and shrug. "Okay, sorry, look how about dinner to make up for it. My treat. Or if you'd prefer you could come back to my hotel and we could have some fun." I suggest, eyes raking over her body. She crosses her arms over her chest and moves further away.

"I'm married!"

"C'mon, Karla, that's part of the fun. Besides, I'm hot, you're hot, it makes sense right?"

"Get lost!" She snapped.

Saul's P.O.V:

I stood just a couple of metres from Karla and frowned at the way he was treating her. I had already had the lowdown from Sabrina, who worked here on a Saturday and had told me all about Dr. Jack Newton, on holiday from New York. I hesitated and decided to eavesdrop.

"Did you know I'm a doctor? I work in the largest hospital in New York; I'm successful, head of a department, clever and very, very rich. Do you like rich men?"

"Money isn't important to me." I smiled at Karla's words. Bless her, she was so unselfish and I really should go and rescue her, to stop her going through this, but this was quite amusing.

"Is it not? Well, I am very wealthy, even if I don't live in a nice house in the mountains and have clever sons who work for the police and have a successful business like Benedict. I was told all about him when I first arrived; how wonderful he is, how good-looking he is, I reckon it's a show." Dr. Newton had better shut up now before Karla hits him.

"Saul Benedict?" Karla questioned eyes wide and fists clenched.

"Yeah, him-"

"I think he's pretty good looking, he's got something about him…" I grinned, that's my girl.

"Oh. So would you like to go out sometime? Dinner, cinema, anything you want." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. An emotion bubbled through me; jealously. He was touching her. He was touching my Karla, not that I think I own her, but she was my soul mate and he was touching her!

"Okay, I already told you, one, I'm married and two, don't touch me."

"I like feisty girls, there's something about them."

I decided to make my entrance. I turned the corner and before Karla could hit him, her eyes fell on mine and she smiled tiredly, her expression turning into relief. I was too annoyed to smile back. Remember that you love your family, I reminded myself. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.

"Dr Newton-" I said curtly, nodding my head politely.

"Please call me Jack." He clapped me on the back and grinned.

"Hi Saul." Karla breathed. Her mind sought mine. ***I swear, I tried to get him to go away, he just wouldn't stop. I told him I was married, I flashed my rings like six times but he wouldn't listen and-***

**Karla, sweetheart, calm down. It's going to be fine. **I told her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two know each other?" Dr. Newton said.

"Something like that." I grinned and Karla stepped into my arms, squeezing me tight. I slid an arm around her waist.

"I did tell you I was married like twice."

"She did Saul," Jose added. "I warned you this wouldn't be a good idea." He told Dr. Newton.

"Karla's my wife." I say with a grin.

"You are married to him?" Dr. Newton gasps. "But he's-"

"Living in a nice house, has clever sons that work for the police, runs a successful business and is wonderful, fantastic and very, very good looking." Karla says with a satisfied smile.

"But you're-"

"Incredibly lucky to be married to him and is utterly, head over heels, irrevocably in love with him." Karla finishes. I bite back a laugh and kiss her forehead.

"You forgot to mention how incredibly beautiful you are and how very, very sexy you look in that shirt." I murmur in her ear. Karla smiles and ducks her head in embarrassment.

"Aaww, quite making the girl blush Saul and take her out for dinner or something, she deserves it." Jose says with a smile. Karla laughs and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" She says.

"One moment honey. A doughnut for the pretty lady Jose, thanks."

"I thought you didn't like doughnuts?" Dr. Newton said accusingly.

"I don't. Not when there from other men." She pauses and turns back around. "Besides, I was always taught never to take candy from strangers. Thank you Jose." She added, smiling with bliss as she bit into the warm doughnut, sugar coating her lips. I chuckle and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, I'm ready to go." I tell her and she laughs.

Karla's P.O.V:

Saul stops me as we reach my car and turns me around to face him, slowly he kisses my cheek, nose, eyelids and I press myself against his body. He smiles and kisses me, properly this time, slowly, lips tenderly moving against mine, a hand gently on my cheek and the other leaning on the car, holding him up. I can feel electricity and sparks inside of me and when he finally pulls away, I am dizzy and even more in love than I was before.

"God." I say and grin, clutching Saul's shirt.

"What?" he asks, brushing sugar off my cheek with his lips. I grip his collar and pull him down to my lips again.

"You're so hot when you're jealous." I murmur before falling back against the car and kissing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: heyy thanks for the reviews sorry for taking a while but i was like busy doing everything and yeah… it's saul's turn now so please enjoy and review!

Sabrina's P.O.V:

"He is the best-looking guy in Denver!" Layla squealed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at a bunch of skiers walking past. Layla, my klutz of a best friend was yet again gushing about the very good looking Saul Benedict, who was also married. Layla didn't know this, although I had seen the gold band on his finger the first time I met him. And unlike my friend, I didn't fancy him at all. I was happy with my Louis.

"Mmm…" I murmured.

"Seriously, maybe I just ask him out, we would be so good together." Layla said again. "I want him so badly!"

"You do that honey." I replied, my eyes on the skiers skiing down the slopes.

"Hello Layla, Sabrina." His voice made us both jump. He smiled politely and Layla blushed.

I smiled. "Morning Saul, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. How are you?" I said brightly, dropping a handful of coins into the till.

"I'm fine thanks. If Xav asks, I've gone but I'll be back for lunch."

"Coffee Saul?" Layla asked, biting her bottom lip and tilting her head to the side. I let my hair fall across my face to stop her seeing my frown.

"No thank you. I'll see you guys later."

"He wants me too!" Layla squealed as soon as he left. "Did you see the way he smiled at me?"

"He smiles like that to everyone." Except one person, I added in my head; his wife. "Layla honey, I think he's marri-"

"I heard that he's split with his girlfriend. That leaves him free for me!"

0oo~oo0 (several hours later, lunchtime! Still Sabrina's p.o.v)

"God, Sabrina, you must be either blind or crazy, Saul Benedict is the hottest thing on earth!" Layla just didn't shut up. I was close to slapping her right now.

At that moment a woman with sleek straight dark hair and bright eyes, dressed in a ski suit and boots walked in and leaned on the counter. She was achingly pretty, but in a sweet motherly way. She raised an eyebrow at Layla's words but said nothing.

Karla's P.O.V:

I entered the café for two reasons; one, to meet Saul for lunch and two, to take a break from skiing.

"God, Sabrina, you must be either blind or crazy, Saul Benedict is the hottest thing on earth!"

I raised an eyebrow. Saul? My Saul? I frowned and crossed towards the counter.

"Have you seen Saul?" I asked with a smile.

"He's on his lunch break in a minute. Said he'd be here for lunch, probably won't be long." The girl, who must be Sabrina, said, glancing at her co-worker, one I hadn't seen here before. She must be new. The new girl was staring at me with an arched eyebrow, eyeing me up.

"You know Saul?" she asked.

"Yes." I paused. "Quite well. Do you?"

She snorted and whispered to Sabrina who rolled her eyes. "D'uh, we're like, meant for each other!" Then she said, louder; "Yes, I know him very, very well." I glanced at her name tag, Layla. I pouted and started to drum my fingers on the counter.

"Layla…" Sabrina said exasperatedly. I smirked.

"What is your problem Sabrina? Are you jealous of the fact that Saul is completely and utterly in love with me?"

I laughed and hastily tried to turn it into a cough. "No, I don't think so." I said through gritted teeth.

That made Sabrina snigger while Layla's mouth fell open. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said, I don't think so, as in I don't think he is completely and utterly in love with you." I repeated.

Layla eyed me with disgust and I raised my eyebrows again. "Look, Saul Benedict is the best looking guy in Denver-"

"I know I live here to." I snapped. She was starting to try my patience.

"So you'll know he'd pick me over you."

"Other way round I think." I replied.

"In your dreams maybe, I mean let's be realistic, I'm hot, he's hot, we go together like salt and pepper. You're just the hanger on honey."

I pretended to ponder. "I see your point."

She looked smug. "Exactly. Thank you." Her eyes brightened. "Hey Saul, doing anything for lun-"

"Karla!"

I turned and grinned at my husband, who was striding towards us. He caught my cheeks in his large hands and kissed me gently, it was brief but I knew he'd make up for it in our lunch hour.

**You bet I will.**

***Good. You will not believe the morning I have had.***

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him tightly. We broke apart slowly and he spun me around.

"You look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Darling, I have just been skiing-"

"And you look stunning." He kissed my nose and turned to the girls, one who looked shell- shocked and the other you looked amused. "Layla, Sabrina, this is my wife Karla."

"But she's-" Layla started to say.

"The most beautiful stunning drop dead gorgeous woman in the world, who gave me seven incredible sons, is wonderful, fantastic and is the only woman for me." Saul said with a satisfied smile. I bite my lip and duck my head.

**I'm only telling the truth, beautiful.**

"But you're-"

"Incredibly lucky to be married to her and is utterly, head over heels, irrevocably in love with her." Saul finishes. He turns to Sabrina. "Two coffees and a doughnut please."

"Coming right up Saul." she said cheerfully. I like Sabrina, she's nice. Layla glared at me and I smiled back smugly. "It's on the house." I was about to protest when she said with an amused grin, "you just made my day."

"No problem." Was my reply as I took a coffee from her.

"I'll see you both in an hour then Saul. It was nice to meet you Karla."

"You too." I said with a smile. Layla looked furious.

The house was silent as we entered it together, coffee half drunk and the doughnut split between us.

"You want the rest of this honey?" Saul asked as I pushed myself up onto the side board and sat there, legs dangling.

"No you can have it if you want." I replied, my mind still on Layla. I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't realise Saul was stood between my legs until his finger brushed against my cheek.

"You have sugar on you." He murmured. I shivered and he kissed my forehead. "You know, you are very sexy when you are jealous."

"Really?" I whispered back.

He nodded and kissed me, gently at first, he always started gently. But then he kiss became more urgent, fiercer, and full of fire. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up so I could slide my legs around his waist. He pulled away suddenly and whispered in my ear:

"And you are hot when you are angry." I melted and cupped his cheeks.

"God, Saul just kiss me honey." he laughed and grazed his lips across mine again.

Layla P.O.V:

They both came back after their lunch break, both wearing the same smug smirk. I grimaced. It wasn't a 'ha ha he's mine smirk' but a satisfied smirk that made me wish I was Karla Benedict. And Saul, well he just looked very pleased with himself when Karla, who had changed into jeans and a shirt, hung around with him while he worked, kissing him repeatedly and telling him things that made him laugh, little stories that made him smile. And he listened to her, taking in what she said and insisting she tell him more. And then when the day was over and we were all going home, he threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her squeals and carried her to the car.

And then up against the car he kissed her, opened the door for her and told her he'd make dinner tonight to give her a break. She smiled, kissed his cheek and got in. I couldn't take any more and began to slowly walk home alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the link for Karla's dress:  i01. photo/v0/238928199/CJ27244_smart_girl_dress_evening_gowns_ 

Saul's P.O.V:

"Zip me up, please." Karla said. I smiled and kissed her neck before zipping up her dress and spinning her round in my arms.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I told Karla, who pouted and turned in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't just beautiful; she was absolutely stunning in her dress, which was red and flowed around her ankles. Her dark hair was pushed to the side, and curled, clipped with a diamond encrusted butterfly. Cupping her cheeks, I kissed her gently on the lips and gave her a push towards the door.

"Come on, if you don't turn at least a hundred men's heads tonight then I will be seriously worried about their eyesight." I told her. Karla hesitated for a moment and I sighed exasperatedly. "You. Look. Stunning."

Karla smiled and took my hand, shaking her head.

"You don't believe me." I said with a frown.

"Saul, I-" but she stopped when she saw my face. "Saul, I'm not pretty like Shelly or like-"

I held up a finger and she stopped.

"Karla Benedict, if I ever hear you say that you are not pretty like other women again, I want a divorce." Karla's mouth fell open. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, far more beautiful than Shelly or any of the other women you compare yourself to. I didn't marry because you were beautiful. I married you because I fell in love with you. You understand?"

Karla nodded, mouth open.

"Good. Now will are you coming to fight off men with cocktail sticks or staying here?" I asked.

"Coming." She whispered. And with that I pulled her from the room, an arm around her shoulders and a smug smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

It was about midnight when I heard the door slam. Thinking I had imagined it, I curled back across Saul's chest and closed my eyes.

BANG!

I bolted upright, I reached for Saul and shook him gently, panic settling in my chest. There was a creak and a rattle. I had not imagined that.

"Saul… Saul, please wake up. Saul, I'm scared." I whispered, both in my mind and voice. He groaned and rolled over.

"I'm awake darling, I'm awake." He sat up and pulled me against his chest, one hand rubbing his eyes blearily and the other tight around my waist. "What's up sweetheart?"

"It sounds stupid but I swear I just heard the door slam and I'm really scared." I mumbled.

Saul sighed, glancing at the door. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, or having a vision. You've had them at night before Karla."

I shook my head. "That was different, I know it was different. I did not imagine that door slam, I swear-"

BANG!

I flung myself at Saul, clutching at him tightly. "See! Don't tell me you didn't hear it that time!"

"Okay, darling, okay. I believe you. I'm going to check the door." He paused. "Stay here darling." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his side of the covers around me. He stood and strode towards the door. Turning back he said, "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

I nodded and wrapped the covers tighter around me. Slowly, my sight clouded over and I was propelled into a vision.

Saul P.O.V:

I grimaced as I climbed back up the stairs. The door had been unlocked, opened and left open, which was why it slammed in the wind. I couldn't sense any danger, at all. It was as though I was being blocked. There was a thud and I started to run up the stairs, my heart pounding, my mind stuck on one thing; Karla.

"Hey, babydoll, you okay?" I asked gently as I pushed the door to our bedroom open and slowly crept in. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. Karla was lying lifeless, on the floor. I dropped to my knees and gently pulled her into my arms.

"Darling wake up, wake up." I begged. "Please Karla. Come on sweetheart." Was it a vision or something else? Oh God. Oh God. Please don't let it be something else. I pressed my lips to her forehead and stroked her cheek.

Her eyelids fluttered and I let out a huge breath. Thank god. Barely waiting for her to open her eyes properly, I clutched her to my chest and squeezed her tightly.

"Saul…" she murmured.

"I'm here, see…God, Karla don't ever scare me like that again!"

She gripped my jumper, almost pinching my skin.

"Ow!"

"Zed," she gasped. "Zed."

"What about Zed darling? Karla tell me baby, what about Zed?" I ordered. She blinked and hugged me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know. It was just Zed. Something about Zed… just Zed." She repeated.

There were footsteps and Xav and Yves appeared in the room, Yves flicking on the light.

"What's going on?" Xav asked tiredly, squinting in the sudden brightness.

"Something about Zed, right honey?" Karla nodded against my chest.

Yves disappeared. "He's not in his room." he announced upon his return. I swore internally, and stood, slowly pulling Karla up with me.

"Okay," I said, keeping a firm hold on Karla. "Xav call Trace or Victor or both. Yves can you get your mother a glass of water?"

"Sure." They both said and left.

I pulled the cover from the bed and wrapped it round Karla's tiny body, before lifting her into my arms and carrying her downstairs. As I tucked it around her on the couch, Yves returned with water and I could hear Xav arguing with one of his brothers on the phone.

Xav P.O.V:

I slammed the phone down and leaned against the wall in the lounge, watching my mother and father together. She looked so fragile tonight, so childlike, as if seeing the future was tiring her out.

**It is. **My father replied. **But she's slowly exhausting herself with worry. **

I nodded. Zed's being a jerk tonight. Why can't he disappear in the morning and say good bye then?

**I don't know, son. **Dad sat down next to mom and she moved her head to his lap, one hand resting on his knee. He smiled and meshed a hand in her hair, running his fingers through it.

I'll give you two some privacy. I straightened up and made to leave.

"Stay." Mom whispered. "Please Xav."

I sighed and collapsed onto an armchair. Groaning, when I heard the roar of motorbikes in the drive, I stood and wandered to the door.

Saul P.O.V:

"How dare he pull a stunt like this?" Trace hissed when all was explained to him and Victor. "What the blo- hell was he thinking." He glanced at his mother who was seemingly fast asleep on my lap warily. I grinned, she had them trained well.

"He clearly wasn't." Victor snapped. "He never does. He's so selfish."

"Hey!" I interrupted. "Instead of insulting him, do you think you could maybe find him?"

There was silence as they both contemplated.

"Fine. We'll search Wrickenridge, but if we can't find him we'll come back. If he's not back in an hour and a half we'll consider the police." Trace said finally.

0oo~oo0

The door banged open, making me and Karla jump. I had sent Yves and Xav back to bed earlier, Karla sleepily declaring they needed their sleep, and while they both agreed silently that it should be the other way round, they were too worried to argue. Someone swore in the kitchen. I looked down at Karla and kissed the side of her head. She smiled slightly. There were footsteps and a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. Her smile widened and she leapt out of my lap, flinging herself on the figure.

"Zed! My baby! I was so worried about you! How dare you disappear like that in the middle of the night! Your father and I were so worried-"

"You already said that mom." Zed almost growled. I stood, the amused smile wiped off my face. "And I'm not your 'baby', I'm seventeen."

Karla's face fell. "What were you thinking going off like that in the middle of the night!" she thumped his stomach gently and hugged him tightly, stretching on her toes to reach. "I was terrified something had happened to you, like you had been kidnapped or something! I was scared!"

"Well, obviously I wasn't and will you get off me?" Zed practically shoved his mother off him and Karla stumbled back a few paces. I snapped, angry and worry building.

"Zed Benedict, I did not raise you to shove women, if fact I did not raise you to shove anyone or wander streets at night, worrying everyone, especially your mother. Do you know she almost collapsed having a vision about you; she's completely exhausted herself with worry, something we all have a right to do." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Bloody hell!"

"You don't swear in front of women either, it is completely disrespectful and your mother deserves better. Apologise… now Zed." I ordered.

"Why should I? You act like she's a china doll that must be wrapped in cotton wool at all times. If she wasn't so bloody weak and scared and annoying all the time, then maybe, just maybe I'd give her the respect she deserves! It's not my fault she's a terrible mother!"

Karla looked as though she'd been slapped. "Zed…" she whispered, moving towards him and taking his arm. He jerked away. "Zed, Zed darling please, tell me you didn't mean that… Zed?"

"I. Meant. Every. Word." He snarled. Karla burst into tears, pushed past him and fled up the stairs, Zed's words flooding her mind.

"You've gone too far this time." I said quietly. "I forbid you to ever talk like that to your mother again and if I ever hear from the boys or Karla herself of you being that rude and nasty, I will ground you for a lot longer than I am this time. Get out of my sight. Go to your room."

0oo~oo0

"Karla? Darling?" I murmured as I tiptoed into our bedroom, after telling Trace and Victor everything, I had got Karla a steaming mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and a couple of her homemade cookies. There was a sniff and my heart nearly broke to see her so distraught. I placed the mug and the cookies onto the bedside table, and, because Trace and Vick were staying over and they had stolen our cover. I pulled a thick blanket out of the airing cupboard and wrapped it over her trembling body.

"Oh darling, don't cry. Please don't cry." I begged. She swallowed and sat up slowly.

"He hates me Saul… he hates me…" Karla burst out crying again and flung herself on my chest. "My baby hates me…"

"He doesn't babydoll. He was just saying that. None of us hate you; we all love you and god, Karla you know I'd fight to the death for you baby."

"Yeah, Zed's just being a jerk. Ignore him. You are the best mom in the world! I mean come one, you even have the five mugs to prove it, and so don't you believe any of that bull!" Xav said quietly from the door. Karla laughed and my heart soared.

**Thank you! **I told him.

Xav shrugged. It's the truth. 

I turned back to Karla and kissed her gently.

"I'm not a china doll am I Saul?" Karla asked me through a mouthful of cookie.

"No darling." I paused. "I guess I do try and treat you like one, but it's because I can't lose you Karla, I can't live without you, I mean I'm a wreck if you go out with Shelly for the day. You're my number one priority, you come first above all else. Nothing and no one comes between us, right?"

"Right." Karla said with a smile as she broke the last cookie in half and gave me one half. I kissed her nose, which made her giggle.

"I love you." I murmured.

She smiled and snuggled into my arms. "I love you to."


	11. Chapter 11

I was awake first. As usual Karla's body was pressed tightly against mine, tear stains evident on her face from last night's events. I didn't dare move in case she woke from her peaceful slumber. She was so beautiful when she was asleep, childlike to, but very beautiful. She would pout when she was sleeping, something that made me smile because she didn't know she did it and she would scrunch up her nose. I trailed a finger across her cheek and sighed contentedly, closing my eyes. I opened them again in time to watch her wake up, eye lashes fluttering. She sighed and stretched slightly, just like a cat.

"Morning beautiful." I murmured, running my hand across her hair. She smiled sleepily and stretched up to kiss my cheek.

"Morning." She paused, as if unsure as to how to put her words. "I don't know if I want to go downstairs. I mean I-"

"Karla, Karla, my pretty little princess, everything is going to be fine. Zed's had a chance to calm down, his brother's will give him a right talking to after the way he treated you and I won't be letting him get away with it. Are you sure you're okay, he pushed you quite hard sweetheart?" I asked her gently.

"Darling I'm fine, honest. I just don't know what to say to him." Karla's eyes lost their shone and I tapped her nose to regain her attention.

"If you'd like you can have a lay in and I'll get the boys breakfast." I suggested. She shook her head and smiled gently at me.

"You are the best husband in the world, but I'd feel bad sending you down there without reinforcements, so thanks but no thanks."

I laughed and kissed her gently. "Are you going to shower first or shall I?"

She pondered and ran a hand up my chest making me shiver.

"Or," Karla said, starting to kiss down my neck. "We could help save the planet and share…"

0oo~oo0

Karla leaned into me as Zed came down the stairs slowly, bare footed, in jeans and a shirt. I squeezed her waist and all my other sons fell silent. She smiled up at me gratefully.

"Zed-" But Karla had barely gotten the words out before Zed was interrupting.

"Please don't start, my head is hurting and I have to go out somewhere. So if you don't mind, I will be leaving." He snapped tugging his shoes.

"But I made you breakfast!" Karla said holding the overflowing plate of pancakes and syrup out towards him.

Zed shook his head. "Bin it, I'm not hungry."

"But-" Karla protested.

"Well you eat it then, God knows you need it, you might grow another couple of inches." Zed turned and began walking to the door. Karla's lip began to wobble and she looked down quickly. Trace stood and crossed to his mother, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That was nasty Zed. What? Hadn't you done enough last night? Just wanted to see mom cry again did you? Make you feel big and special, like those bullies you hang with?" Victor snarled.

"Just drop it Vick. This has got nothing to do with you."

"The hell it hasn't! She's my mother too!"

"And a crap one at that."

Out of patience, I slammed my hand down on the side top and there was silence. Trace was still holding Karla in his arms and Xav had moved to join them.

"I have had enough! Zed Benedict, you sit down in that chair and you eat the breakfast your mother cooked for you! But before you do that, you will stand there and apologise to your mother. I don't want to ever hear you speak like that in front of, about or to a woman again. I thought I made it clear last night that your mother and I would not accept behaviour and language like that in this house. Apologise, now Zed!"

"No." Zed said defiantly. "No, I don't see why I should apologise to her when you're probably not even my dad." He regretted his words as soon as he'd said them, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking wide eyed at Karla. I half expected her to burst into tears again but she didn't. Her head snapped up and I noticed she had a spark in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that-"

Karla stood and walked round to face Zed across the counter, feet tapping on the wood. She placed both hands on the marble and leaned across at him.

"If you ever dare suggest that I have slept with another man other than your father again, Zed, I will leave your punishment to be decided by your brothers and I will ensure it is the most humiliating punishment you have ever had. For the record, your father is the only man I have ever slept with and he will always be the only man I ever sleep with. Is that understood?" Karla, when her voice was calm and quiet instead of normal, was deadly. And I was sure happy that it wasn't me at the end of the firing line. "You're grounded Zed, two weeks. Starting today."

"I have to go somewhere-" Zed started to protest.

"Cancel your plans Zed. Grounded, you don't leave the house unless it's for school."

"It is for school!"

"Don't you dare lie to me after all you have put me through this morning and yesterday. You have no idea how worried I was."

"I was fine."

"I thought you had been kidnapped Zed! You're grounded for that as well. Don't you ever put me through that ever again!"

"I'll be here by myself all day!"

"No you don't. I'm working today. You can help me clean the house, don't worry, Saul will be here to. Xav's going to run the ski lift for today because Saul is going to pay him extra."

My mouth fell open. "Thanks Karla." I said through gritted teeth. "How much extra?"

"About ten dollars, depending on whether Xav can persuade you lend him an extra ten."

I sighed relieved and looked at Xav, who grinned smugly in return, before hugging his mother tightly. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Karla flitted back to me and snuggled onto my lap; I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you to, more than anything." She said kissing my cheek. "Oh, Zed, first job of the day. You can polish all my best mom mugs and all of Saul's best dad mugs. Then you can wash the floor…on your hands and knees. And then-"

"Don't I get a break?"

"You're grounded Zed, not working in a holiday camp. And then after you've done that you can sit back down and write me and your father an essay as to why you behaved the way you did. Five pages honey, don't you think?" Karla looked up at me.

"Six, the extra page can be about why your mother is the best mother in the world."

"Seven, I want an apology essay for being told that Zed insulting our mother is none of my business!" Vick added.

"Eight, I want one to!"

"And me!"

"If you forget me Zed you'll be grounded for longer!"

"Better get started Zed. Those mugs are going to take you a while and if you want time for all these essays then…"

Author's Note Important!

Okay, so, I have two more chapters planned and as a celebration of it finally being summer, I want all of you, my amazing readers and reviewers to either send me a PM or a review with a prompt in for the summer! You have until the first of September to post your prompt. You can do anything you want as long as it is within reason- like within the rate I have put which is…K so no lemons guys. Ok thank all soooooo much for the reviews. I can't put into words how much I love you all for reviewing you are all incredible! 


	12. Chapter 12

Saul wasn't in bed when I woke up. I stretched out subconsciously and instead of the warm muscular body I was used to, I received cold air and an empty space. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Go back to sleep Karla."

That made me jump. He rarely called me Karla anymore; he had so many names for me I had given up trying to keep track of them all. I rolled over and sat up, leaning back on my elbows. He was stood by the window, his body outlined in moonlight, arms folded, focused on the outside world.

"Saul, come to bed. You need to sleep darling-"

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Try." I suggested. "For me, please darling, just try."

"I have tried Karla."

Again with the Karla thing; it was so unlike him. Saul didn't just give up; he was always telling the boys not to give up. I pouted, that normally caught his attention.

Nothing; just nothing.

I huffed and crossed my arms. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Go to sleep Karla."

"I can't, not without you!" I protested standing and flitting over to him and tugging on his arm, trying to pull him to the bed.

"Try."

"I have tried Saul!" I was being childish but for now I didn't care. I wanted to go to sleep, with my husband not alone. It made me sound needy but I wanted to be needy, especially if it meant he would go to sleep.

"Try again Karla."

I pulled him again and made him walk three steps before he resisted and moved back to the window.

"What's so interesting out there?" I ask. Standing opposite him, all I could see was snow and snow and more snow.

"I'm keeping an eye out for the Kelly's." Saul replied, his face grim. "I don't want them coming back here with more guns and men to shoot us down, so I figured if we kept an eye out then-"

"They won't come back tonight. I know; I've seen it!" I said proudly. "Now will you come back to bed?"

Saul didn't reply; he had no answer. I took his arm and pulled and this time there was no resistance, he followed me and sat down on the matress, pulling me down onto his lap. I curled my legs up and slid my arms around his neck.

"You should stop worrying about the Kelly's. You should look after yourself and go to sleep. I'm not joking, I mean it." I told him sternly. He grinned and gently put a hand on my waist, rubbing up and down.

"Yeah, and who is going to look after you? If I'm asleep and they attack in the middle of the night, who is going to protect you?"

"I can take of myself Saul; I'm a big girl now." I pause and kiss him tenderly. "I think sometimes you forget that."

He smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're still the delicate seventeen year old girl I fell in love with."

I roll my eyes and push him so he's lying flat on the bed. I curl up next to him and pull the duvet so it covers us both. Eyes closed, I smile as Saul gently pulls me closer and entwine our legs, arms fixed around my waist. He kisses my neck and I cover his arms with my own. and slowly we fall asleep without the worry of the Kelly's, or mass murderers attacking or protecting each other because for now, I think, we're okay.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you fix it?" Karla asked me for the third time that morning. I kissed her forehead and pulled on my jacket.

"Sorry darling, I can't." I told her. Karla looked confused, catching my hands and looking at me, eyes wide. I melted and kissed her again. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You'll have to call in an electrician, because I can't fix it."

"But you could fix the car, you could fix the plumbing, you could even fix the roof and the floorboards." Karla said throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "Why can't you fix this? I mean you can fix everything, you're like superman or something!"

I laughed. God, I loved my wife, she was so adorable. As much as I liked being compared to superman, sometimes I had to be honest because there are something's superman can't do at all.

"Because darling I can do woodwork, I can do plumbing and I can do engineering. Sadly, I can't fix the refrigerator. So you're going to have to call the electrician, okay?"

She pouted. I sighed and cupped her cheeks, kissing her gently. "Call the electrician, I have to go to work. I'll see you later darling." I told her, giving her a push towards the phone. She sighed and picked it up, dialling the number.

Love you, she mouthed.

"I love you to sweetheart."I replied, and left for work.

**ELECTRICIAN'S P.O.V- aka Robby….**

"Hey, I just got a call from the Benedict place, who wants to go out and fix their refrigerator?" Daniel, my boss, called out as he strolled into the staff room. I was sat in between Mark and Liam, a mug of coffee in one hand and a biscuit in the other.

"I'm guessing it was Karla that called." Liam said with a grin.

"Yeah, Saul can't fix it, not his area of expertise apparently. Look, Karla needs it fixed as soon as possible so who can go out there now?" Daniel asked.

"I wish I could, Karla makes fantastic chocolate cookies and a decent coffee, better than the junk we get here." Liam smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, alright, so I need to invest in a decent coffee maker. Back to square one; who can go there now?" Daniel asked again.

"I'll go." I volunteered, anything for a decent coffee and she if she could cook, even better.

"Oohh. Newbie wants a shot at Mrs Benedict." Liam sang. I elbowed him.

"Fine, Robby, you can go, but remember, whatever you do; don't flirt with her, don't chat her up, don't even think of asking her out." Daniel said firmly.

"She pretty huh?"

"Absolutely beautiful, but mark my words, you do anything like Daniel said, and it'll be your guts for garters if her boys find out." Mark said.

"Boys?"

"She has seven sons and a husband; all six foot or above, all would do anything for her. Two of the older boys, work for police and FBI." Liam added.

"Put it this way, what she says goes. If she says jump, they say how high. Watch your step, get in there, fix the refrigerator and get out." Daniel's word was final and I nodded, picking up my tool box and strolling to my van. They were clearly trying to scare me, after all it was my first day on the job and I had only just moved to Wrickenridge. It was natural.

Ten minutes later I had arrived and was standing on the doorstep, shoulders back, grin on my face and tool box in my hand. I knocked once and there were footsteps, heels clicking on the floor. The door swung open to reveal a tiny woman, slim, with curves, mug in one hand and door in the other. Her hair was pulled into a side plait and hung across her chest and her eyes, God, they must have been the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen- a deep dark brown, shadowed with smoky eyelashes. Automatically, I stood taller, my grin became smug and I straightened my body.

"I'm here to fix the refrigerator." I looked at her tight jeans and silk shirt that outlined every curve. I breathed in deep, the soft scents of vanilla, roses and caramel filling the air. It took all the control I had in my body not to just jump her and kiss her then and there.

"Oh, you must be the electrician. I'm Karla, you'd best come in." she moved away, allowing me space to walk past. I brushed against her and she tensed, backing away slightly.

"I'm Robby. It's a nice place you got here. What's the problem then?"

Karla moved to the refrigerator and opened it. "It's running and the light is on, but it's not cold. Can you fix it?"

"Sure, no problem brown eyes. Hey, any chance of a coffee?"

Karla turned back towards me, eyebrows raised, hand on her hip. I growled internally and mentally pleaded with her to come closer, just so I could touch her.

"Yeah, if you stop calling me brown eyes."

And with that, she moved back to the counter, flicked the switch on the kettle and goes back to her crossword, lying open. I watch her for a while, the way she bites her lip as she concentrates and the way she writes making me want to kiss her even more.

"Do you think you could get on with fixing my refrigerator instead of eyeing me up?" She says suddenly without looking up.

"Go to dinner with me." I say and she looks up, a glint in her eye. "There's a nice Italian down in town and I was-"

"No thank you." she says shortly. The kettle boils and she moves around so her back is to me. Without thinking I follow her and gently slide a hand onto her back, she jumps and spills hot water everywhere.

"Don't touch me." She goes to move but I slide a hand either side of her waist and hold her there. "Let me go." She says.

"Go to dinner with me."

"No!"

"I can make you feel good."

"No!"

"Don't be a spoilsport-"

"I believe my mother said no." growled a voice from behind.

"Trace." Karla breathed her body relaxing. I dropped my hands and she pulled away, moving to stand with Trace.

I turned on my heel and came face to face with a tall male, who topped six foot easily, with muscles that rippled and a face like thunder. Suddenly I was having a reminder of what Mark said earlier: "It'll be your guts for garters if any of her boys find out."

"She started it, she was flirting with me." I said immediately. Karla looked outraged.

"Oh yeah, and I'm a fairy princess." Trace snarled. "From the way you were gripping her waist and, the look on her face I could really tell my mother was flirting with you."

"What do expect me to do, she was coming on to me!"

"I was not-"

"It's okay mom, I saw everything. I know exactly what went on." Trace looked down at Karla and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to call dad. Will you be okay-" he cut himself off short. "Forget it, I'm not leaving you with that filth on your own. You go and call dad. I'll stay here and watch him. Did the water hit your fingers?"

Karla shook her head and pulled an Iphone out of her back pocket, after pressing a few buttons she walked away. Trace waited a few seconds before turning back to me, eyes cold, and hands fists.

"How dare you even think of looking at her that way, how dare you touch her like that." He took a deep breath and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me. "Men like you make me sick, assuming you can have a woman with the click of your fingers, assuming they'll drop everything and sleep with you because you can throw your weight about and make a few threats."

There were footsteps and Karla rejoined us in the kitchen, arms wrapped around her middle tightly.

"Saul's on his way Trace." She murmured, sliding into a chair and drawing her knees up tight to her chest.

"Good. Did he hurt you?"

She nodded. "When he squeezed my waist really tightly."

Trace nodded and turned to me. "You'd best go, before my father gets home. I might not have hit you, but you might not be so lucky with him. He doesn't have as much control as I do about these things. This isn't the end; I'm going to ensure you never work again. Get out!" he spat.

**SAUL'S P.O.V:**

How dare he put his hands on my Karla! I slammed the car door and burst into my house, looking for her. She looked up from her position on the chair, tear stained and scared and jumped off and flung herself on me. I hugged her back fiercely, kissing her forehead and running a hand up and down her back. I looked at Trace, who had just finished speaking on the phone.

"I've filed a complaint for you, and I don't think he'll be working for a long time with a restraining order on his record." Trace said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Trace." I replied. I knelt down in front of Karla. "He put his hands on you; he hurt you, baby, where did he hurt you?"

"My waist…where, h-he grabbed it." She whispered.

"Show me darling."

Slowly she pulled her top up to reveal two red hand shaped marks. I touched her cheek softly and caught a tear as it fell. I sighed, stood and walked to the living room to pick up my laptop. Karla, surprised at my abrupt departure, looked to Trace to explain but he just shrugged. I placed the laptop on the counter and switched it on.

"What are you doing Saul?" Karla asked, coming to stand beside me. I smiled gently as I picked her up and sat her on a stool and leaned behind her.

"I'm looking up how to fix the refrigerator seeing as he didn't." I said. Karla laughed and kissed me tenderly.

"My superman!" She murmured.


	14. Chapter 14

**KARLA'S P.O.V:**

"Karla, aren't you supposed to helping Saul put your tent up?" Sky asked. I put down the instructions I was holding and grinned at Sky who was doing most of the work on putting her and Phee's tent up. From where I was sat, on Saul's raincoat, I had a perfect view of everyone struggling to get their tents up.

"I am. I'm reading the instructions." Actually I was watching. Saul wouldn't let me help with the tent, saying it was far too heavy and complicated, so I spent my time 'reading' the instructions and deciding what to cook for dinner. We had been camping lots of times before, but it was Sky and Phee's first time camping at all and boy were they struggling. Zed and Yves had deserted them to find firewood and my other boys were finishing theirs off.

"I still can't believe you wanted to go camping Karla." Phee remarked. I smiled.

"Of course I wanted to go camping; it was my idea. I was a girl scout when I was younger, sold the cookies, earned my badges but what I really wanted to do was go on the camping trip- it looked like so much fun. They said I wasn't allowed to go because I wasn't a boy so my dad took us all camping instead. It was great fun!" I said, twisting round to see my husband looking over the tent with a knowing eye.

Satisfied, he dropped down on the ground beside me and pulled me close. I smiled and leaned back on him.

"Tell them about the cookies, the coffee and the chilli powder darling."

I laughed and relaxed completely. "Maybe later." Looking up at the cloudy sky I added; "Looks like rain, I'm going to move our stuff into the tent."

"Is that fact or guesswork Karla?" Sky asked, eyeing her lump of green waterproofing.

"Guesswork. For now take it as it will rain, I'll check properly later." I turned to Saul and unwillingly pulled away from his warmth. "Help them darling, please. I don't want them stuck in the rain if it does rain."

Ever the gentleman, Saul kissed me quickly and jogged over to Sky and Phee, and started to fix up their tent, ignoring their protests. Now, being the smallest here, meant I was the only one who could properly stand up in the tent, which meant I could arrange all our stuff easy peasy!

**TEN MINUTES LATER…..**

"I love you." I whispered as Saul kissed along my jaw, down my neck, keeping his weight off me by leaning on his elbows. His lips hovered over mine for a second before pressing against them.

"I love you too." He whispered back in between kisses. They were magical those kisses, I loved kissing Saul; he made me feel so special, so alive.

"One more and then I have to cook dinner darling." I whisper and he kisses me slowly. I let myself sink into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, I can feel the heat rising in me and I grip his shirt. He smiles, actually smiles and pulls away. I lie back down on my sleeping bag, breathing heavily.

"You're going to kill me one of these days." I murmur. He reaches down and kisses me again, starting at the base of my neck and moving upwards. I groan, and have to push his lips away with my hand so he starts on my fingers, then my hand, my wrist.

"Saul, darling, please, if I kiss you again I won't be able to stop."

"I don't mind that." He says into my elbow.

"The boys will and Sky and Phee when I don't cook dinner." I protest lamely. I weakening and he knows it.

"I don't care, I'm not hungry." He's reached my neck again.

"Saul-" I involuntarily move my neck to give him better access. Dammit, I'm supposed to be stopping him not helping him. "What about a compromise darling?"

No response other than another kiss to my throat.

"Darling let me tell you my idea."

"Let me tell you mine."

I laugh. "Baby let me up."

He sighs and moves, holding out a hand to pull me up. I move onto his lap and take his hand in mine, running my fingers across his.

"Compromise you said?" he questions.

"Let me cook dinner now and then later, when you've got me all to yourself, you can kiss me as much as you like."

He pouts and I nearly offer him my neck again. "But I have to share until then?"

"Sadly you do."

"That's not fair. I don't want to share."

"Well if you hadn't have gotten me pregnant before then you wouldn't have to share now." I tell him and he laughs, tugging a braid. I pulled my hair into two French plaits this morning; feeling a need for a change.

"Night Karla! Night Saul!" Sky calls as she follows Phee into their shared tent.

"Night honey, sweet dreams." I call back.

I start to unravel one plait, smiling as Saul traces patterns on my back, a circle here, a heart there. I start on the second and he's back to kissing my body, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he goes. I shiver as he kisses my sensitive spot, right below my ear. He stops and I turn to face him, a little more than confused.

"Don't stop." I half whine. He chuckled and pushed my hands away from my plait, continuing the unravelling himself. A crack of thunder fills the tent and suddenly his face is illuminated with lightening. And then there's the rain, splashing down on the waterproofing.

"You fixed it down properly didn't you darling?"I ask.

"Don't you trust me?" I nod and he smiles. "Of course I did, I wouldn't risk your health for the world darling."

He dangles my hair band from his fingers and I take it, sliding it onto my wrist. For a moment we are looking into each other's eyes and then we are kissing, feverishly, faster than before, I wrap an arm around his neck and he gently lowers me onto my back, hovering over me; a hand on my cheek, another on my waist. Another crack of thunder and another show of lightning. I shiver and he kisses me with more passion, heat filling my body. I smile and tug his shirt off; he finds my lips again; I run a hand over the contours and the layers of muscle that lie there, secretly hidden all day.

There's a thud and a yell and a splash that stops us mid-kiss.

"The boys…" I trail off.

"Get into your night clothes, I'll see what's going on." He makes for the door to the tent but I hold him back.

"You've no shirt on." I protest. "You'll catch a cold or pneumonia!"

"Stay in here, put my hoodie on if it gets really cold." I look at his chest with longing and let go, pouting. He kisses me tenderly and then he is gone. I pull on my night clothes and then add his hoodie. It's old and worn, but it smells of him- pine, sawdust, wood smoke and the mountains- which is the most comforting scent out there. I pull the hood up and dart back as the door opens and rain flies in from all directions.

"Sorry darling, Zed and Yves are going to have to share with us, their tent flooded because someone didn't put the waterproofing down properly." Saul says as he walks in, followed by a pair of dripping boys who both look rather sheepish. I smile gently and lean into Saul, who wraps his arms around me.

"My poor babies!" I say. "You should take lessons from your father; he is the best at putting up tents!" Saul smirks and kisses my forehead.

I reach into my rucksack and pull out extra blankets. "You're lucky I think of these things." I tell them. "Now, go to sleep, my little ones."

Saul reaches around and tucks me under the covers, before climbing in beside me, and pulling me tight against his chest, his bare chest. I wriggle and roll over, dropping a kiss to his chest and closing my eyes.

"Sleep my little one…" is the last thing I hear as I fall into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Hiya, this little piece is based on the 2003 and 2006 blizzards that caused the closer of Denver International Airport so this didn't actually happen but I'm pretending it did ok, if you don't know what happened then look them up because it's quite interesting, not that I spend my time looking up airport closures but I got inspiration after watching a tv show about the closure of Gatwick Airport during 2010 due to snow! Read and Review please! I love everyone who reviews, you mean so much to me! ENJOY!

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!**

(Listen to the song while reading this it sounds awesome!)

**KARLA'S P.O.V:**

"Saul!" I called, sliding my arms into my coat and doing up the buttons. Within seconds he appeared in the doorway, jeans, bare feet, bare chest, dammit it took every ounce of control I had in my body not to drag him back upstairs for another hour. "I'm off," I moved towards him and he slid both his muscular arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. I leaned up and kissed him, stretching on my toes.

"I'll see you later darling." He murmured, kissing my nose. I giggled and kissed him again, before reluctantly pulling away. "Drive carefully; I heard the roads are a bit icy."

I laughed. "Course I will, can't let Zed cook Christmas dinner, can we?"

He laughed and pushed me towards the door. "Go on; go bring Yves and Phee home."

I slammed the door behind me and darted into my car, sliding my keys in and turning out of the drive. It was dark, about six in the evening and below freezing point, not ideal conditions but Saul thinks if it gets any colder it will be snowing by Christmas day, which is exactly two days away. Yves and Phee had been on a holiday for three weeks and now they were flying home from St. Lucia in time for Christmas. Everything was going to be perfect!

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee, watching the screen of my phone. Phee and Yves had been delayed by an hour due to bad weather and I was waiting for more news. Suddenly it flashed and vibrated, making me almost drop my coffee. Oddly, it was Saul calling and not Yves or Phee.

"Hey, you miss me already?" I say with a smile.

"Yes. Please come home now."

I laughed. "You'll have to wait darling, Phee and Yves had been delayed by an hour." Saul cursed. "Saul!"

"Sorry darling. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the airport, well Starbucks to be exact, I'm waiting for more news from Yves and oddly, here has the best signal."

Saul cursed again. "If you swear once more, I'll hang up on you!" I threatened and then a thousand apologies came down the phone.

"Right, what's the matter? Why are you so stressed darling? You haven't let Zed cook have you?"

He laughed. "No I haven't, but don't you know?"

"Obviously not."

"Look outside baby, and tell me what you see."

Feeling stupid I turned in my seat. My mouth fell open and I had to hold my phone tighter.

"Karla? Baby you there?"

"Oh my God!" There was snow everywhere and it was falling faster and faster by every second.

"That's why Yves and Phee's plane is delayed. I've just checked the website, nothing is going in or out to DIA. Their shutting the place up as we speak, the roads are blocked, there's traffic everywhere-"

"So basically I'm stuck here, Yves and Phee are stuck there, and you are stuck at home in the warm until all of this is clear?"

"Yeah, sorry darling."

"How long will it take to clear?"

"I don't know, the snow is falling faster than imaginable so by the time they've finished clearing one area, it's already full again."

I sighed and pouted. "I wish you were here, and then maybe it wouldn't seem so bad."

"My poor baby, stuck all alone in the big scary airport." Saul teased. "I wish you were here, then I'd know you were okay."

"Overprotective fool." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to darling." I sighed. "I have to go, you're running my battery down and I have no charger and I'm expecting a call from Yves. I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure thing darling, love you."

"Love you to." He had gone before I finished my sentence. Slowly I drained my coffee and leaned back in my chair. This was going to be a long night.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and came face to face with a tall woman in a uniform. She was an air hostess, I could tell from the badge.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry- I was just wondering is anyone sitting here?" the woman, with a long blonde ponytail and dark blue eyes, indicated the chair opposite. She had a southern accent, thick and strong, from Texas I think.

I wish it was. "No, you can sit down if you like. I'm Karla."

"I'm Sophie. I take it your stranded here too."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be picking my son up, but they've been delayed. You?"

"My flight to Rio was cancelled. I'm staying here until the snow clears." Sophie explained. I nodded. "That's a pretty ring."

I looked down at my finger on my left hand, decorated with several rings.

"Which one?"

Sophie laughed. "The gold one, well they're all beautiful, but that one stands out the most."

I smiled; twisting the simple gold band with diamonds encrusted in it around my finger and looked up. "It's my wedding ring."

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

I giggled. "Lucky guy? I'm the lucky one. Saul treats me like a princess all the time. I love him so much."

"Good. How long have you been married? Sorry, I'm really nosy, runs in the family I'm afraid."

I laugh. "Thirty three years, this year. And it's good to be nosy."

"Wow, thirty three? That makes my five years seem pathetic."

It was then that I saw her fingers. "But you have no-"

"We divorced last year." Sophie said shortly.

"I'm sorry. I don't tend to think before I speak. My boys are always telling me that I should think beforehand but I never do."

"Boys? You have kids?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Seven." I picked up my phone and started flicking through images. "Hold on, I have a picture here somewhere. Ah, found it."

I held it out and she took it, smiling. "From left to right that's Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, Xav, Yves and Zed."

"Wow, that's incredible. I'm guessing they look like their father, none of them look like you, well, maybe the last two but the older ones."

"You know, you're probably the first person I've met, who hasn't run a mile at the mention of seven sons."

"I'm one of five. I'm the oldest."

"I'm one of seven as well. I was the baby of the family."

Sophie laughed and then I joined in.

My phone buzzed. I glanced down and saw it was Yves.

"Can I just…" I looked at Sophie.

"Sure go ahead."

"Hey honey! How you doing?" I asked standing and moving away slightly.

"What's the weather like over there? Are the roads still blocked?"

"Still snowing like crazy I'm afraid and yes the roads are blocked."

"Crap!"

"Language Yves! You're getting as bad as Zed!"

He laughed. "Sorry mom! I was hoping to get a flight to another airport and then a taxi, but there's no point if we can't get out. What about you, are you home yet?"

"No I'm stuck at the airport still. Nothing gets in or out."

"I'm shocked dad hasn't called out the armed forces to rescue you yet or are they on their way?"

I laughed. "Leave your father alone Yves."

"Okay, well have fun at the airport. See you soon."

"I will, I've found a friend! See you honey."

"Found a friend you say?" Sophie questions after I've hung up. "Who's that?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, southern and very nosy. Heard of her?"

"Can't say I have. Hey back to reality, that guy over there is handing out sleeping bags, pillows and something to eat. Shall we grab a couple, find a place to sleep and I've got a pack of cards in here somewhere." she pats the suitcase. "You any good at Go Fish?"

"Pretty good. Come on then, if we go now, we can get a decent spot!"

"Sure."

**A.N: AWW KARLA'S FOUND A FRIEND! THIS IS PART ONE AND PART TWO WILL BE UP SOON! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

I've had enough now. I've spent the last two days at the airport and now it is Christmas day. I miss Saul, I miss my boys, and I just want to go home.

"Hey, Karla?"

"Hey Sophie. What's up?"

"It's stopped snowing. They're clearing the roads and the runways. Your Yves and Phee should be home either tomorrow or the day after. You could be going home tonight."

"Thank God for that!" I relax. "What about you? Flying to Rio or heading home?"

"Heading home. They've cancelled our flight." Sophie looks sad. I smile and draw my knees to my chest.

"I'm just going to call Saul. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure, I'm going to get a coffee, you stay here. You want anything?"

I shake my head, phone dialling.

"Hey mom!"

"Zed, why have you got your father's phone?"

"Because he didn't pick up quick enough."

"Well can you give Saul his phone back?"

"Is my conversation not good enough?"

"Your conversation is lovely darling, now will you please give the phone to-"

There was a thump, a yell and a click.

"Saul? Zed?"

"Karla, darling are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good news, it's stopped snowing, bad news I'm stuck here until they clear the roads, good news, I'll be home tonight, bad news, Yves and Phee are missing Christmas. How about you? What was the thump? And who yelled?"

"Xav was wrestling Zed for the phone; I think the boys miss you sweetheart. I know I miss you, badly. I want you here, in my arms, not there. It's like being ill, I hate being away from you."

"I hate being away from you to, it hurts. I-" I stop as a tear falls across my cheek. God I'm a wreck. The sound of his voice is enough to make my heart stop. I sniff and draw my knees up to my chest. "Saul-I-I"

"Darling don't cry, don't cry, I love you." I smile at his words.

"I love you to…have you opened your presents?"

"No, not yet, we're going to wait for you honey, after all, we can't have Zed cook Christmas dinner can we?"

"No, but I'd trust you not to burn down my kitchen."

"I'd rather wait. It's not the same without you, besides you do the best Christmas dinner."

I giggled. "I love you, more than anything, you know that right?"

"Course I do. I love you to, more than anything." Saul sighed. "I have to go; I'm supposed to be clearing the driveway with Trace and Vick."

"Okay, I'll see you later honey."

"See you."

With a click he was gone.

It was midnight. Sophie was shuffling her cards.

"Another game Karla?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No offence Sophie, but how many games have we played in the last hour?"

"Too many. I get your point but there's nothing else to do except wait."

"Why are we waiting? Haven't they cleared the roads by now?"

"It takes time Karla."

"Excuse me?"

Sophie and I looked up at a tall security man, with a walkie-talkie and a gun.

"I'm just here to tell you both that the roads have been cleared and you are free to go home!"

It was freezing. I shivered and pressed the doorbell again. Hurry up I begged. Open the door before I freeze to death. Ironically, it had begun to snow again several minutes after we all left the airport. The door opened and I came face to face with Saul. He looked me up and down, taking my damp hair and shaking body.

"Merry Christmas." I said with a smile.

He grinned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, kissing every inch of my face that he could reach. I laughed and hugged him back. Then I pulled away and started to take off my coat.

"Saul…" I trailed off as he reached out, pulling me back into his embrace.

"Did you walk baby?" he demanded. "Baby, you're soaked and you're shivering, and shaking- come into the warm, I've got a fire going."

He swung me into his arms, bridal style and carried me to the family room, and true to his word there was a fire crackling gently. He placed me on the sofa and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't walk, I drove. But the bottom of the drive is covered in snow, so I left the car at the bottom and walked the rest of the way." I told him as he untied my boots and dropped them on the floor. "I would have used my keys but my hands were so cold and I just wanted to see you so I…"

My eyes fluttered to a close as he kissed me tenderly, I put a hand on his cheek and another on his shirt, pulling him forward, something hit me and I couldn't hold it in any more, tears fell down my cheeks but we kissed through them.

"Merry Christmas baby." I murmured as he kissed my neck.

He moved back to my lips and hovered over them. "Merry Christmas baby."

Our lips crashed back together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. All I wanted for Christmas was Saul and I got him!


	17. Chapter 17

"You're talented."

I smile at his words, and shake my head as I turn to face him, drying my hands on the towel. He's said that before, and I've no doubt he'll say it again. He leans against the sideboard, arms folded, legs crossed.

"I mean it Karla, you're an incredible singer. You could win Grammys with that voice."

I copy his stature and raise my eyebrows. He rolls his eyes and moves to stand beside me.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it; an audience at the O2, duets with Adele and- the one Xav's always going on about- Tinie Tempah! You could do all that you know, you'd be the best of them all."

I shake my head and return to the dishes. "It wouldn't be worth it." I tell him and I can tell he's confused.

"I'd have to give you up for months to go on tours, go abroad to have interviews done and you and the boys would be tortured by the press. Not to mention the fact that every enemy we've ever made will think of this as a gold mine. You're worth more than a thousand Grammys you know that and I wouldn't give you up for the world."

I turn and slide my arms around his neck and kiss him gently. "I love you, and I think I'll stick to helping Vick out on occasion. But thank you for saying it anyway." I reach for the towel and press it into his hands. "Dry up for me?"

"Sing for me?" he counters and I smile and turn back to the dishes. Maybe I will.


	18. Chapter 18

Zed's P.O.V:

THUD

"What was that?" Sky asked, looking up at the ceiling.

I shrugged and hissed as Xav shot me and missed. "No idea babe, Yves probably dropped one of his books."

"No I didn't, probably came from upstairs." Yves called from the kitchen doorway. I paused the game and kissed the side of Sky's head.

"While you're there, can you get me another coke?" I asked Yves with a grin.

"No. There aren't any left." He glanced at the cans littering the living room table. "Mom's gonna kill you when she sees how much you've drunk. They were meant to last more than a week this time and they were for everyone not just you and Xav."

"Oh, come on little brother, don't be a spoilsport." Xav joined in. "You're not gonna tell mom, are you?"

"I won't have to. I think she-" Yves was cut off by a loud giggle and a murmur of something incoherent.

We all looked at each other in silence.

"Have you ever done this before?" Came dad's voice.

"No, this will be my first." Replied Mom, she sounded almost proud. First what?

"Oh. It'll be really big, almost gigantic at the end. It starts off boring, but once you get going it's incredible." Sky choked on a marshmallow and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really? I'm actually quite excited now!"

My dad laughed. "Just be careful." I feel ill.

There was another giggle, a thud and a yell of "Karla!"

"Do you think we should stop? I'm sure that's enough." That was mom.

"No. Keep going, nearly there."

I looked at Yves, who looked really embarrassed. I turned to Sky.

"I sincerely apologise for my parents' inability to keep their hands off of each other."

Phee grimaced. "Someone has to stop them. I don't want to listen to this all afternoon."

Xav coughed. "Well it could be worse." We all turned to him, incredulous expressions on our faces. "What, we could just be waking up or we could all be asleep and have to listen to this, like we did on their anniversary."

I cursed. "Don't remind me."

"How about we pick straws. The person with the smallest straw has to stop them, they could like bang on the door or something." Sky suggested.

"Ow! Ow Karla! Jeez, not that hard!"

"Fine we'll do the straw thing!" Yves said hurriedly, running to get a pile of straws. He returned with them held in his fist. "Good luck to whoever gets the short straw."

"How come you're not picking one?" Phee argued.

"Because I know which one is the smallest- that wouldn't be fair." he held out the straws. "I'll take the one that is left. Pick one."

I sighed in relief as I pulled out the biggest straw. Xav pulled out the second largest and Phee the third. Sky closed her eyes and pulled one out. It was smaller than Phee's and against Yves' it was tiny.

"Sorry baby." I said as she bit her lip and made her way to the stairs.

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED: KARLA'S P.O.V:**

THUD

"Saul honey?" I came to a halt in the doorway to our bedroom and leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing?"

Saul grinned at me and picked up a large box off of the floor. "When I was younger, whenever it rained, I used to make a castle out of cards. I was going to see if I could make a huge one." He looked down, obviously embarrassed at being caught wanting to make a castle out of cards.

I smiled and walked towards him, taking the box from him; I put it down on the bed and cupped his cheeks. I kissed him gently. "That's so cute." I told him truthfully. He smiled and I melted. I giggled and murmured "you're cute," in his ear.

I pulled away and smiled at him sweetly. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Have you ever done this before?" Saul asked, dropping to his knees and opening the box.

"No, this will be my first." I replied.

"Oh. It'll be really big, almost gigantic at the end. It starts off boring, but once you get going it's incredible." He spoke with such passion that I just had to jump up and down several times and clap my hands.

"Really? I'm actually quite excited now!"

Saul laughed "Just be careful." He said, picking out several packs of cards.

"We aren't going to have enough room." I muttered, catching his arm.

"We could always move the bed." Saul suggested.

I giggled, we were such conspirators. There was a thud as we pushed the bed against the wall. I tripped in my heels and Saul caught me, with a yell of "Karla!"

I smiled sweetly and he sighed as he put me back on my feet.

"Heels. Off. Now." he said firmly, returning to his un packing. A few minutes later he pulled out what must have been the hundredth packet.

"Do you think we should stop? I'm sure that's enough." I told him as I pulled out another packet.

"No. Keep going, nearly there."

We tipped all the cards out of their packets and started to lay the foundations for our castle. Saul narrowed his eyes as I built a wall and when he thought I wasn't looking he knocked mine all down.

Looking at his small section, I huffed and picked up a pillow and when he wasn't looking I hit him with it.

"Ow! Ow Karla! Jeez, not that hard!" he yelled as I hit him one last time. I dropped the pillow and started to laugh. Saul moved closer and began to tickle me. I squealed and laughed and begged him to stop.

"Say sorry." He murmured, catching my foot and begging to tickle that.

"Never!" I squealed. He tickled me harder and I squirmed. There was a knock on the door, a tentative one, hesitant. Sky or Phee then; my boys never knock.

Saul pressed his lips to mine and jumped up before I had a chance to kiss him back. Sighing I sat up and started to re build my smashed up walls.

"Hey Sky," he said and stood back to allow her entrance.

"Hiya um-" she stopped and looked around, taking in the pile of cards, heels abandoned and the pillow by the wardrobe. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were building a castle out of cards, but Saul knocked mine down, so I hit him with a pillow." I explained.

"Oh. Zed and Xav say can you keep it down because they are trying to concentrate on their game and don't tell them you heard it from me but there isn't any coke left. Your sons drank it all." Sky said, looking at the floor.

"Don't tell them, but there's some more in the cupboard, help yourself to a glass sweetheart." Saul told her.

Sky grinned. "Thanks, I'll-er-leave you guys to it then."

The moment Sky was gone, Saul was up on his feet closing the door and pulling me up, knocking over my re built walls. His mouth inches from mine, I touched his cheek and he kissed my throat, slowly making his way to my lips. I closed my eyes, letting his lips leave a trail of fire as they moved across my face. He chuckled and pushed me back against the wall. I giggled and linked both my arms around his neck, inevitably pulling him closer, closer until his lips touched mine.

ZED'S P.O.V:

"How did it go?" I asked Sky as she skipped down the stairs.

"Absolutely fine." She said.

"What were they doing?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Building a castle out of cards." She said simply.


	19. Chapter 19

I sit on the edge of the bed, tugging a brush through my hair and a pair tanned arms incircle my waist. I groan, drop my brush and push them away.

"I am going to be late." I try to say firmly, but I can't help the smile leaking across my lips, when I remember he still wants me in that way. I shake my head and pick up my brush again, but I have barely started to pull it through my hair before a hand snatches it away. I turn round and hit Saul lightly on the shoulder.

"Give it back."

"No." He says with a smile, knowing he's caught me in his web, because I won't leave without brushing my hair.

"You're going to make me late, and I promised Shell I'd be on time. So give it back." I hold out my hand and raise my eyebrows. Saul sighs and lies back on the bed, his darkened bare chest standing out against the brilliant white of the sheets.

"Please Saul, I just spent almost half the day with you in bed, you can't want more…"I trail off as he shifts and the sheets move slightly, exposing more of his body. There's a tightening in my stomach and I close my eyes, breathing in and out.

"I don't want more sex; I want you to stay here with me." He whines, reaching out to trail a hand across my cheek.

Caving in, I lean over him and cup his cheeks. "Darling, you know I would spend all day and night with you in bed, even if we weren't having sex, okay, you know that. But I promised Shelly, I'd help her pack because she is moving on Thursday and if you don't give me my brush back, I'm going to be late."

"Tell her you're ill." He whispers.

"Sky's coming over in about an hour and Xav will home in half that time." I tell him. "I can't stay in bed with you anymore, anyway-"

"Why not?" Saul interrupts.

"Because it's rude, darling."

"But we're married."

"That doesn't make a difference. Now please can I-"

The words are barely out my mouth before Saul's lips are covering mine. Within half a second I'm hooked and kissing him back with full force and it's only when he goes to pull me down that I remember Shelly and push him away.

"Why are you such a guy?" I hiss as I jump up and pull my bag of the floor and sling my jacket on.

Saul laughs and sits up to watch me reapply gloss and slide my feet into boots, zip them up and then I'm back with him on the bed.

"I love you, I'll be home by nine and there's pizza in the fridge." I kiss him quickly. "You've got ten minutes before Xav gets home, get dressed."

"You promise you'll be home by nine?" he murmurs.

"Course." I tell him and kiss him again for good measure.

"Good. I'll wait up for you, I love you and…" he looks at the clock behind me. "You're going to be late sweetheart."

I roll my eyes and run for the door.

00ööooöö00

"I know, I know, I'm late." I say guiltily into the phone as soon as I've picked up. "I'm so sorry, I know I said nine, but Shell really needs my help and-"

"Karla, baby, I don't care how many limits you break just get home now." Saul orders.

"You want me that bad, hmm…" Shelly holds a green jumper and pulls a face. I shake my head and point to the trash bag.

"If only, sweetheart, Zed and Sky just got shot at." He replies and I rub my forehead as the headache comes rolling back with a vision in tow. I wince as it twinges and sit down on the edge of the sofa. Images play in front of my eyes and I will them away.

"Karla!" Saul yells and I jump.

"Sorry, I just got distracted." I murmur, trying to unscramble the flickering images swirling round my mind.

"Just come home, sweetheart, I need you here, where you're safe." He pauses and someone says something in the background. "Don't be too long, okay, I love you so much."

"Wait you got shot at?"

"Just come home sweetheart, I'll explain everything then, I promise."

"Love you more." I say after he's hung up.

I turn back to Shelly who doesn't I look amused, with her arms crossed. I open my mouth to explain but she beats me to it.

"Just go." She whispers.

"I'm really sorry Shell-"

"Just go."

So I go.

00ööooöö00

I bang the door open and half run inside. Saul is sat there, at the table, a mug of coffee neglected in front of him. He jumps up when he sees me, knocking the chair back. I drop my bag and run towards him, flinging my arms around him. He lifts me up, squeezing me tight.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Why didn't you sense it coming! I hate you Saul Benedict!" I scream at him through my tears, fists hitting everything I can reach. The words just seem to tumble out and I can't stop them. "I thought you had been shot! Jesus Saul I could have lost you! Why didn't you stop me from leaving earlier, why? And why the hell haven't you told me to shut up yet?"

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay, we're all okay." He kisses my forehead and I hit him again.

"It's not okay, I thought you had died and you hung up on me and I hate you, I hate you, why didn't you stop me from leaving? Why? Why Saul, why?"

"If I'd have stopped you from going to Shelly's, you might have been in danger baby and I won't have you in danger."

Slowly, he lowers me down and I can't yell anymore. "I love you." I whisper half heartedly. "I love you, I love you but I hate you."

"I love you too." Is his reply.

"No, I don't hate you, I can't hate you." I look up at him and sway, nausea flooding me. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

So I lean against him and let him pull me upstairs, my hand encased in his much larger one. He helps me undress, and gently washes the make up off my face with a warm flannel. He rubs moisturiser onto my hands and brings me a glass of water, with a painkiller, because without asking he knows my head hurts. He gently kisses my forehead and wraps me tight in the blankets. And then he sits by the window and tunes his fiddle, playing the old songs he used to play, when we were younger and sleeping over at each other's houses because we couldn't bear to be apart. He sat by the window back then and played me to sleep, then he'd close the door softly behind him and go. I remember, one time I'd deliberately stayed awake and when it came for him to go, I sat up and pleaded with him to stay. He stayed, back then, just once, that night.

"Saul," I murmur in the darkness.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispers, still playing his fiddle.

"Saul, tomorrow, I want us to stay in bed all day." I tell him.

He smiles and stops playing. "Okay," he says simply.

"So you won't go to work?" I ask.

He shakes his head and picks up his fiddle again. Then he says; "I can't, not if my baby wants me to stay."

"Your baby?"

"Yeah, Karla, my baby girl." When I don't say anything he adds; "That's you. You're my baby girl."


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Karla mused as she placed a bag of deep red apples in their shopping cart, sunlight dancing in her deep brown eyes and heels clicking as she moved, bangles clashing on her thin wrists.

"You know I'll love anything you cook darling." Saul replied, giving her one of his devilish smiles that made her heart flutter. Saul's remark brought about several smitten glances from all the women within earshot and rather too many (in Saul's eyes) appreciative ones from their husbands and boyfriends. Unable to drag his eyes away from his wife, Saul shivered as her silk shirt brushed against him when Karla leaned across to reach a pack of grapes.

"Good answer," Karla murmured, ticking something off her list. She looked up, met her husband's eyes and returned his loving smile. She stopped suddenly, brushing her delicate fingers over his forearm. Saul, who knew this routine rather well, stepped closer to her, to avoid anyone seeing her closed eyes. A moment passed and Karla still hadn't opened her eyes. Saul touched her cheek, knowing that Karla would react to this. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked in the florescent lighting.

_What did you see? _He asked and Karla bit her lip.

_Something, but it wasn't clear. _She hesitated and Saul took her hand, gently pulling her along as they left fruit and veg and turned into dairy. _Something's going to change, but I don't know when, could be years; could be minutes._

Karla moved to pick up a milk bottle, abruptly ending the conversation. Saul shook his head slightly and watched his wife debate over two cartons of cream that looked exactly the same. There had been no snow yet this year which meant no skiers for Karla to instruct and no skiers for Saul to take down on the ski lift. And that's why he was currently accompanying Karla to the local Thriftway; it was time for their weekly grocery shopping. After that, they were picking up some skiing supplies for Karla. Of course, Karla was more than capable of taking care of both tasks by herself, but she had insisted he come along instead of "moping around the house", as she'd playfully put it. That had naturally lead to Saul eagerly demonstrating what else they could be doing, instead, while alone in the house, and the impromptu make-out session that had wasted almost an hour, very nearly had Karla convinced. But only very nearly.

"Saul, strawberry or raspberry?" Karla asked, holding up two yogurts.

"Um, strawberry." He replied. And so here Saul was, leisurely pushing the shopping cart along while Karla flitted about, collecting the groceries they needed, playing the role of a hard working man who was, at the end of the day, just another dutiful husband under the beck and call of his wife.

Not that he really needed to act for that, Saul mused with a fond smile as he watched Karla, stunning to him even under the unflattering fluorescent lights of the store. He _did_ work hard, and he _would_ gladly fulfil any whim his wife could ever come up with, although she didn't always know it. He loved her more than anything, and would protect her to the death if needs be. After the episode with the Seer in London, Saul was prepared for anything. For him Karla was more than just a wife, she was half of his very soul and took up more than half of his heart. The past thirty plus years of marriage had solidified her as such a constant, fundamental part of his life he could no longer even imagine a world without her.

A pair of arms slid around him from behind and someone kissed his shoulder. He leaned back and smiled.

"I love you too." the figure mumbled into his jumper.

_I hate it when you do that._ Saul said, with a grin to show he was joking.

_It's not my fault you think about me loudly. _Karla returned, stepping around him to face her husband.

He caught her cheeks and was about to pull her in when;

"Mrs Benedict! Mrs Benedict!" a young boy of about nine charged up to Karla and began tugging on her sleeve. "Mom says to tell you thank you for my skiing lessons last year and would it be possible to have another set this year when it snows?"

"Yes Charlie, but your mom will have to book it, okay?" Karla laughed as the little boy ran off, then looked up and caught sight of Mrs Lethem staring at Saul as though he was a piece of meat.

"I swear Mrs Lethem has been looking at cheese for the past fifteen minutes." Saul said quietly, head still reeling from the kiss. Karla almost shrieked when he mentioned her name.

"It's not cheese she's after," She muttered. "Enough dairy, come on."

"I-oh." Saul said, realising.

"Yup. Though I shouldn't be surprised with the way you're dressed today." Karla almost snapped, eyeing her husband with an appreciative eye. The tight dark jumper and the jeans snug around the hips and- Karla stopped herself.

Saul had fallen silent to watch Karla's face change with her emotions. He didn't like seeing her unhappy or jealous- as she really didn't have anything to be jealous of. He was about to remind her of this when she curled her arm around his waist almost possessively- a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Saul or Mrs Lethem, yet she didn't stop staring. Karla sighed and dragged her nails across his skin.

"Easy, darling," he murmured against her temple when she drew her nails lightly against his side. "There's no call for jealousy, you know this."

"Of course I do," Karla smirked, before adding innocently, "Just making sure dear Mrs. Lethem knows as well."

Saul chuckled. "What happened to my sweet, kind, adorable Karla?"

"She'll be back as soon as she's done defending what's rightfully hers." And with that Karla darted over to where Mrs Lethem was standing and murmured something in her ear as she leaned across her.

00ööooöö00

"I don't think I'm bringing you grocery shopping with me again." Karla announced as they reached the car.

Saul sighed with relief. "Thank you. I don't think I can take much more of-"

He stopped when Karla huffed at the sight of Mrs Lethem staring again.

"Now darling-" Saul began.

"Saul," Karla interrupted, helping him to load the trunk of the car with shopping bags. "It's okay."

She kissed him them, stretching up to reach more of him, hands resting on his chest. It was filled with passion and heat and electricity. Slowly his hands moved from her cheeks to her waist to her hips. His tongue brushed against her lips and she smiled before pulling away.

"You are aware," Saul said slowly, his tone husky, "That the house will be empty for a few more hours before the school lets out..."

Karla smirked. Skiing supplies could damn well wait. "Get in the car, Saul. We're going home."

Grinning, Saul gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, Ma'am."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Two- B is for…

"Rough day?" Saul asked from the doorway, making Karla jump and try to cover herself out of instinct. She relaxed when she saw it was her husband, and sank back into the bubbles that smelt of vanilla and raspberry.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied with a tired smile. Saul knelt down by the bath tub and stirred the water around with his finger, the gold ring winking at Karla. His shirt was loosened at the collar and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Karla let her husband drift his eyes over her, long used to the lightweight feel and the butterflies that followed.

"It was enough to make you have a bubble bath." He paused and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Victor?"

"Younger."

"Will?"

Karla closed her eyes and brushed her fingers over his arm. "Wrong again."

"Yves?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Zed then and that's my final guess darlin'." Saul said finally. He winked when their eyes met and she ducked under the hot water and bubbles to hide the smile that crossed her Spanish features.

When she surfaced, Saul was still there, patiently sat with his hand in the water. She sighed and looked up at him through watery eyelashes. Even sat down, he was still taller than her and still as good looking as he was when he was seventeen.

"He's been suspended again." Karla ran a hand through her long hair and finally laid her head to rest over his arm. "Got in a fight with a teacher, Mr Lomas. We need to go bail him out at-" Karla turned her head to see Saul's watch. "-six thirty. That's when his detention ends."

"Well, you've about two hours, you staying in there or are you getting out?" Saul asked gently, eyes lost in hers.

"Getting out." she said with a grin. "Can you pass me my dressing gown?"

Saul tugged it off the hook and held it just out of her reach. "Magic word darlin'?"

"Please?" Karla answered without thinking.

"Uh uh. Little longer maybe." Karla's eyes sparkled, catching onto his game.

"I love you?" she guessed, knowing full well what the real magic word was.

"Wrong again." he teased, kissing her nose, eyelids, forehead, cheeks. He took a step back.

"Oh, I know." Karla said, pretending. "Saul Benedict is the hottest, sexiest, most good looking, adorably romantic man in the world and I will love him forever."

"True but wrong." Saul lifted her out the bath and kissed her smooth stomach, still slim, even after seven children.

"Actually Saul honey, I've changed my mind." Karla pressed herself against him, reaching for his shirt buttons. "If I put more hot water and bubbles in, will you join me?"

Saul sighed and smiled, kissing her several times on the mouth and carefully placed her back in the bath. "You get the hot water running then princess."

"Princess?" Karla questioned, eyebrows raised as she fiddled with the taps. "That's a new one."

"Well you know how it is, gotta keep things moving darlin'." Saul slipped his shirt off and started on his jeans. "Which one's your favourite?"

"There are too many to choose." Karla squeezed a load of bubble mixture into the bath and swirled it around with her fingers. "No, darlin' is my favourite."

She squealed as Saul got in behind her and splashed her with the steaming water, barely even noticing the water spilling over the sides. She laughed when he blew bubbles through his fingers and she kissed him senseless when the craving for passion sizzled between them. And then they snuggled up together, hair soaked and tired from laughter, content with the silence that infolded them. Saul's arms were tight around Karla, her tiny form slipping on the smooth bath floor and Karla had fallen fast asleep, safe in the knowledge that Saul wouldn't let her fall.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Three- C is for…

There was a massive sneeze, followed by a series of sputtering coughs. Karla sighed and raised her eyes to the celing, worry etched across her face. Dropping the spoon in the sink, she grimaced and picked up the tray. Saul, who had been on the verge of a cold for days, had finally admitted he had to stay in bed. Karla had immedietly settled into the role of nurse, bringing him soup and hot chocolate and had enterained him all morning, refusing him to let him lift a finger.

Actually, Karla thought, stopping on the stairs, would Saul prefer ginger biscuits or cookies? Eventually she shrugged and continued upwards, opening the door with telekinesis and placing the tray on the table beside their bed. She smiled at the sight of her husband asleep, the thick duvet pulled around him. She kicked off her slippers and slipped into the bed, tucking the duvet around her.

"Wakey wakey darling, time for lunch." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Saul groaned and burrowed under the covers completely. So Karla followed suit and was crushed against his chest. She kissed the muscle and closed her eyes, relaxing completely.

"How long are we going to be under here then?" Karla asked, tight in his embrace.

Saul thought for a few minutes while Karla rubbed a hand over his arm. "Forever." He announced, making Karla giggle.

"Okay." She agrees, willing to do anything for the man she loves. Slowly her pinkie moves to draw circles across his dark sun burnt skin. Then she stops and tries to pull away, but can't, not because Saul won't let her, but because there's a feeling in her that she can't let go, something that wants to just be close to him. Eventually, Saul releases her and still she doesn't move.

"Who are we hiding from this time?" He murmurs and Karla smiles, not that he'd know it. She seems to contemplate the enquiry, in the way her dark brows pull together and her lips purse.

"The world." She whispers.


	23. Chapter 23

The kitchen was a mess, pencils were scattered across the table, wrapping paper fluttering over the sides, some organisation evident in the chaos that reigned. The radio was playing crackly Christmas songs due to the bad reception, snow fell heavily outside, the windows darkened by the downfall. Karla tapped her feet and sang along softly as she wrote Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, in silver gel pen on the inside of the sparkly Christmas cards that spread glitter everywhere. Saul was silently settled in one of the wooden chairs, long legs stretched beneath the table, a fat book across in his lap, his own feet moving to the old music. From the lounge they could hear the soft roars as Trace played with his toy dinosaurs.

It was one of those evenings when they could just sit in silence and simply enjoy each other's company, where the outside world meant nothing, when they weren't working for the Savant Net or talking money or listening to Trace scream as Karla tried to put him to bed at seven instead of eight, which, according to him was when Charlie went to bed but Karla had checked and it had turned out to be seven.

She tapped her pen against the card, then placed it between her teeth and began to chew absent mindly on the end, as she thought of who she had and hadn't forgotten. She began to go over the list in her mind; Loretta, Sandra (Charlie's mum), Shelly, Saul's parents, her parents…

"You haven't forgotten anyone else." Saul said suddenly.

Karla smiled and looked at Saul with love and adoration, before sliding the card into the envelope and holding it out to her husband, who, with the patience of a saint, licked the edge and sealed it up. Saul folded down the corner of the page he was reading, and slid the book onto the table. He leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes flitting to look out the windows.

"It's really coming down now." Karla said, following his gaze to the darkened windows.

Saul nodded, eyes drifting back to his stunning wife, who had turned back to the Christmas cards. Her ears glinted with small diamond earrings that he had bought her, long hair pulled in a long plait across one shoulder, bangles sliding across her wrists. Her soft stomach bumped slightly over her jeans, just hinting at the tiny baby growing inside of her, their second child together. He smiled at the thought of a younger brother or sister for Trace, another mini them running around.

"You're staring." Karla said, chewing the end of her pen.

Saul shrugged, and she sighed contentedly, standing and moving to sit on his lap. "Tired darling?"

"No," Karla closed her eyes, and then lowered her head in the crook of his neck. "Just happy."

Her eyes fluttered open as the gentle patter of footsteps entered the kitchen. Trace, face smudged with dirt, eyes shining and a sleepy expression on his face, climbed onto Saul's lap and snuggled into his mother's side, one hand pressed against the bump.

He giggled and looked up at his Mom, yawning. "Baby not moving today." He said quietly.

"Baby is probably tired, like you darling." Karla replied with a fond smile, ruffling Trace's curls.

"Not tired!" Trace protested eyes half closed as he curled his legs up and dropped his head onto Saul's chest. Karla smiled as she met Saul's eyes, content to watch her little boy for the moment. There was a soft sigh and Trace fell asleep, toes wriggling occasionally. Karla ran a hand through his hair and made to move.

"No mommy!" Trace squealed immediately, hands reaching out for his mother's comfort. Karla laughed, and pulled Trace into her arms, as she stood and he giggled, sliding his little legs around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Come on young man, time for bed." Karla told him and he pouted at his daddy, in one last attempt to stay up a little later. Saul chuckled and stood, kissing his son's forehead, before sliding a hand on Karla's lower back and helping her up the stairs.

Later that night there was a soft creak as the bedroom door slid open and Trace tip toed into his parent's room. They were fast asleep, Karla draped over Saul's chest, one hand in his hair and the other over his heart. Saul had a protective arm across her waist, hand splayed over the bump. Trace huffed and climbed on the bed; cuddle blanket and teddy clutched in his arms. He dropped his toys at his father's side and climbed on Saul's chest, stopping when Saul sighed.

Narrowing his eyes, Trace prodded the baby bump and frowned when it kicked in response. Then he drew himself up to his full height and looked at the bump condescendingly.

"Okay," he whispered, "Look here baby, I'm not just someone you can push out the way whenever you feel like it! My mommy and daddy love me more than you!"

The baby kicked again.

"You can kick as much as you like, but that won't change anything! You see this space, right here on this bed, well it's my space baby and no one is taking over it. If you want to sleep in this room you can sleep on the floor!" Trace stopped, took a deep breath and looked at his parents who were smiling up at him with amused expressions on their faces. He picked up his blanket and cuddled it close, feeling quite proud of his little speech.

There was a gasp from Karla as the baby kicked again, only harder and Trace burst into tears as Saul placed his hand over the bump, and smiled as the baby moved. He bit his lip and sobbed harder as it began to bleed.

"Mommy!" he wailed and Karla took one look at him and pulled him into her arms, forgetting about the baby in an instant.

"Oh darling hush, it's okay," Karla soothed, glancing up at Saul who was already up and getting a tissue from the bathroom. "Let me look at your lip sweetheart." Karla tutted as she saw the cut and placed the tissue over it, stopping the bleeding.

"What's wrong son?" Saul asked, rubbing his son's back. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Trace nodded, finally subdued. Karla sighed and held him close, face resting in his curls. "Darling, your father and I love you so much-"

"But you love the baby more!" He wailed, and pointed at the bump. "It's always baby, baby, baby and you've forgotten about me! Charlie says you're going to replace me with the baby, and never give me cuddles again!"

He burst into a fresh set of tears and flung himself on Saul. "Please don't forget about me, I don't care if I never get a Christmas present again, just please don't never give me cuddles again."

Saul laughed and cupped his son's cheeks. "We will never stop giving you cuddles, darling, you mean the world to us and we love you more than anything. We love the baby the same and we will never ever forget you, and if we do, you have the right to jump on the table and dance until we remember okay?"

Trace nodded and closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them and looking at him mother wide eyed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course darling," Karla smiled, brushing away his curls from his forehead. He yawned and climbed off his father's lap, snuggled down in between his parents with his blanket and smiled tiredly when Saul produced his teddy.

"Night night mommy." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Night night daddy."

"Night sweetheart." Karla murmured, kissing Saul and then laying back down, one arm around her son.

"Night son." Saul whispered, gently pulling Trace onto his chest and Karla back into his side, protectively putting both arms around the two most important people in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

For once Victor was thankful he didn't have a Soulfinder. Looking now at the distraught faces of his brother's and father, he was so, so thankful he didn't have his Soulfinder; relieved that there wasn't a part of him crying out for his wife or girlfriend to come home, grateful he didn't have that worrying sensation that they might not come back.

His father, who usually struggled with his emotions, was pacing frantically across his hotel room, mobile in one hand, the other running through his hair. He was like a drug addict, desperate for his latest fix. The sad thing was, the fix was his mother and it didn't look like she was turning up any time soon. Victor sighed, then pulled out his own mobile and tried calling his mother's phone.

Still nothing.

"This is ridiculous Dad." Will said finally, after their father, frustrated with the lack of response from his wife, had flung his phone on the bed and then fallen to his knees and tried texting, calling and talking telepathically one after the other. "She is probably having a really good time with the girls and has forgotten to check the time."

"She promised eleven." Saul snapped, fingers tapping away as he texted. "Karla doesn't break her promises."

"Dad, it's Diamond's hen night, they are probably off their heads by now-"

"Karla doesn't drink." Saul interrupted, glaring at his son. Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise at his father's response.

"No, but Phee and Sky and Crystal do- she's probably helping them home, making sure they don't fall in the water." Uriel said quietly. Zed looked horror struck.

"What if Sky has fallen in the water?" he asked anxiously.

Victor wanted to slap himself. "Sky isn't an idiot Zed. She wouldn't have fallen in the water."

"I think I know why Mom isn't answering." Yves said, with the air of announcing the weather. He held up a shiny Iphone, covered in scratches and chips. "It's on silent," he added, as though this would make everything better.

Saul groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "Where is she?"

There was an awkward silence as Saul's sons contemplated his question.

"Having a good time with the girls?" Trace suggested finally.

Saul looked as though he wanted to hit something, and Victor was hoping it wasn't going to be the wall- good luck explaining that one to casualty.

"Xav, did Crystal say anything to you about where they were heading- anything at all?" Trace asked, realizing the situation couldn't get any worse than it was, while watching his father with a careful eye.

Xav shrugged. Victor rolled his eyes; typical. Then Xav's face brightened. "She said something about a Luigi…"

He trailed off doubtfully as Saul took a deep breath and muttered. "I don't give a damn about any Luigi or Mario or Yoshi. I just want my wife back, preferably before I hit something or someone."

Victor swallowed. Dad never swore, nor did he ever threaten to hit something or was he violent. Admittedly, had this been in any other situation, he would have found Xav and Will's backing away hilarious. But considering his father was angry at them for not taking his worry seriously, and that his mother couldn't pick up the phone and that he seemed to be under the impression that all the girls were in danger which only made things worse, Victor thought now was not the best time to laugh.

In fact, as his father began to pace again, Victor began running the chances of his mother ever leaving Wrickenridge again, through his mind. It didn't look good. Not unless she agreed to a micro chip or bodyguard, it definitely didn't look good, for her anyway.

"He's already threatened her with a bodyguard." Yves said from beside him. Victor stifled a chuckle. "And he looked up micro chips last month." Victor tried to keep a straight face. "I think he might go all Rapunzel on us, either that, or Mom's moving into the basement handcuffed and chained up."

"At least he hasn't tried the army with us this time." Will added. Then there was a gasp as he slid down the wall, head in his hands, tears spurting from his eyes as he finally managed to choke out;

"Dad was right, there's something wrong. The girls really are in danger!"

Victor turned to his father immediately, who had frozen in his position by the window. "I want her found Victor." He ground out. "I don't care if we have to turn Venice upside down. I want Karla found." He turned to his sons, expression grim. "Tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't want you to go!" Karla mimicked. "You might be in danger!"

Saul frowned, arms folded, leaning against a wall. "Don't Karla."

"Don't what? Go and have fun? Enjoy myself? Live life?" She snapped and Saul winced at her tone. "Next you'll be saying I can't ski anymore because I might break my neck!"

Saul didn't say anything, though his lips pressed tighter together. Karla glared at him and threw a hairbrush into her bag, muttering curses in Spanish under her breath.

"I don't want to stop you having fun, or living life. I just don't want you to go because you might get hurt or worse-" he broke off, voice cracking.

"Or worse," Karla mimicked again.

"Don't." he said, stalking over to her and catching her arms, trying to hold her gaze like he usually could, but Karla resisted and looked down, concentrating on packing make up in her bag. "You know I can't help it."

"Yes you can." She snapped. "Every time I try and do something fun or in the least bit different or _without you, _you go all macho and demand I stay at home!"

"Karlie-"

"Don't Karlie me Saul!" she shrieked, jerking away. "You took the bloody bread knife off of me the other day- I am not three, I know how to hold a knife! It's alright for you and the boys with your fun adventures with the Savant Net, while I'm stuck at home wondering if you'll come back alive- ah-ah, don't you start, I know I made that decision but that doesn't mean I am going to drop everything because of your stupid danger feelings!"

Her sentence hadn't made any sense but Saul got the gist, she was annoyed with him. He frowned and followed her to the door, closing it when she tried to open it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Diamond's remember, her hen night, reason for this argument." Karla sighed when he didn't move. "Move. Now."

"No. Please Karla, just hear me out-"

"I am done with your stupid danger sensing okay. What is it this time? Stranger danger? Knives? Maybe I might fall down the stairs again or-"

There was a thud as Saul slammed his hands on both sides of her waist and glared at her, pinning her against the door. She placed both hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but he resisted, eyes catching hers and holding them.

"Ah ah. No you don't, not this time." He said calmly, though his eyes told her otherwise. She scowled and tried to duck under his arm but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She shrieked and hit him on the shoulder, hard enough for him to let her go.

"Karla darling- baby I-"

"Don't you dare." She said quietly, her tone deadly. Saul swallowed and reached out to her, taking a step forwards before suddenly stopping as she picked up her bag and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. As the door connected with the wall, there was a defining crack as a small photo frame fell to the floor. Tears falling down his cheeks, Saul picked it up and gasped as his eyes trailed down the crack, twisting right through the middle of their wedding photo, splitting him and his soulfinder apart.

0oo-oo0

"She can't remember me." Saul muttered sullenly, head leaning back against the wall, eyes red and swollen from crying. "She didn't know who I was, Victor-I-I-"

He broke off and Victor looked away uncomfortably; since when was he his father's counselor? Normally it was him distancing himself from the never ending love story that belonged to his Mom and Dad, now he was listening to his father pour his heart out about his precious angel. Victor's insides churned, he hadn't meant for that to sound the way it did, but he couldn't help being angry that it was always his Mom who got the attention, who got the happy ever after- she's not even here and she dominates the room.

Victor shook his head. He was being selfish. That's what his brother's said when he didn't turn up for Sunday lunch or family days. His mother was in danger, didn't know anything about them and here he sat, the same old selfish, ungrateful and jealous Victor Benedict. He sighed and looked up at his dad again, silently vowing to try and be a better son.

"I'm sorry dad-" he broke off and looked his dad in the eye. "I'm sorry dad, for not being-" he stopped again, for not being what? Good enough? Nice enough? Understanding enough?

He sniffed and began to cry himself. "Daddy?" he said finally and Saul was reminded of the young boy who crawled into bed with his parents after a nightmare.

"Come here son." He said quietly and Victor, twenty five year old Victor, was wrapped in his father's protective embrace.

0oo-oo0

"I don't understand." Karla said once they reached the car, on their way to the hospital to see Will.

"What don't you understand darling?" Saul asked gently, helping her into the car and getting in on his own side.

"Why you still love me, even though I can't remember anything about you." She said quietly.

He grinned, and looked deep into her eyes. "Karla, you are my wife, my best friend and my soulfinder. I will love you forever."

0oo-oo0

"We need to talk, Karlie." Saul said quietly, his eyes lost in hers. He reached out and trailed a finger across her cheek. "What happened to us that night darling?"

Karla shrugged, dressed in nothing but one of Saul's shirts, hair damp from a shower, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tiny body swamped in duvet covers. "We had a fight?" she said as though she wasn't sure of it herself. Saul mentally frowned. Karla had lost a lot of confidence in the past few days, and losing thirty three years of her life as well then regaining them in about three days had done nothing for her health; she had spent the past night throwing up, with a fever.

"We never fight babygirl. That was…that was our first fight." He said slowly. Karla laughed bitterly.

"And it's only taken thirty three years for us to start." She murmured, wrapping a strand of hair around her fingers. "I'm so sorry darling, I will never ever speak to you that again, I was stupid and selfish and mean and I'm so sorry. I will make it up you in any way possible, I will do anything, just please forgive me for being such an idiot because you were right and were all those other times and you can't help your little spidery sense on danger and I know you were just looking out for me and I was stupid to not believe you and-"

There was a muffled squeal as Saul placed his hand over her mouth.

"You're not making any sense girl." He said finally. Karla laughed and kissed his palm, taking his hand in her own and playing with his long fingers, twisting his wedding ring round and round. "I'm sorry, angel, I am so sorry. I should have- I would-I was frustrated and- I hurt you." He said quietly and she shook her head.

"No! No, you didn't! I only hit you because…" Karla trailed off and looked at Saul, carefully choosing her words. "Because I wanted to make you angrier and making you think you hurt me was all I could think off. It was stupid I know-"

Saul kissed her, cupping her cheeks, thumbs brushing away her tears. "Ah ah," he said. "No more tears. Promise me?"

Karla laughed and nodded. They stilled for a moment, then their lips crashed together, and they were kissing, hungry for each other's embrace. His hands trailed down her back, across her forearms and then to her waist, her hips; her hands tangled in his hair, both pulling each other closer and closer and closer…

Karla sighed contentedly, her eyes closed, breath hitching now and then as Saul trailed a finger over her chest, then her waist and across her hips and then back up again. She looked so beautiful after sex; hair tangled eyes wide, her smile crooked.

"Are you eyeing me up Saul?" she asked, one eye open. He laughed and shook his head, stretching out beside her, kissing her forehead as she curled into him.

"Liar, liar." She teased gently. "I don't mind Saul, you can look at me all you want." She took his hand and pressed it against her chest, where her heart lay. "All of this belongs to you anyway."

She sighed and pressed herself closer, smiling when he shivered. She was still in his shirt, only the front was open all the way and the sleeves no longer rolled up. She began rolling up the sleeves but Saul stopped her halfway.

"There's no point you won't be wearing that for much longer." He said seriously. Karla looked at him for a moment before realizing his meaning. She smirked.

"Oh really. What makes you think that?" she asked. Saul knelt in front of her, took her hips and pushed her down. Leaning down he kissed her once, and murmured:

"This."

Then he kissed her again.


	26. Chapter 26

I smiled as Karla danced into the room, humming softly as she went through her suitcase. I shook my head, buttoning up my shirt and tucking it into my jeans.

"Your jumper is on the chair in the living room." Karla said, frowning as she pulled out one half of her pair of boots.

I caught sight of her shoes under the bed and narrowed my eyes. "Karla…"

"It is raining Saul." She said. "I refuse to wear pumps in torrential rain. Hence why I am looking for my boots."

I sighed and knelt down beside her. "Karlie baby, why are you going out in torrential rain?"

"Because-" she handed me a jacket and a scarf and a pump "-Phee has no jeans because hers are in the wash and needs some new clothes-" she handed me a top and the other boot she was looking for "-so we are going shopping."

She pouted and folded her arms. I held up the boot exasperatedly. "Thank you Saul." She kissed my cheek and took the boot, moving to sit on the bed to pull it on. I folded her top and placed it back in her suitcase, dumping everything else on top and picking up the boot she had left behind.

"You and Phee darling?" I handed her the boot and she pulled that one on, zipping it up and fastening the buttons.

"And Sky." She added, looking me in the eye for the first time that morning. God she was beautiful. She smiled, eyes lighting up, cheeks tinting with pink as she realized I was staring at her. Standing she kissed me quickly.

"I'll see you later darling." She told me and I laughed as she skipped out the room, leaving her purse and phone behind.

"Karla!" I called and then an idea came to me. There were footsteps and she appeared in the doorway. I held up her phone and her purse, rolling my eyes. She laughed and skipped to my side.

"Thank you Saul." She said sweetly, with a sheepish grin. She reached for them and I held them higher.

"I want paying." I told her.

"You sound like Xav." Then she realized I was serious. "Oh now that's not fair!" she whined, reaching up again. She pouted. "How much?"

"One kiss." I proposed. She grinned and kissed my jaw, just reaching on her toes.

I shook my head. "A proper one." She raised her eyebrows. "Or I'll raise my bargain."

She giggled and melted, leaning up and kissing me fiercely, one hand on my waist, the other on my chest. She sighed, pressing herself closer, her lips crushing mine, her tongue mixing with mine. I gasped at the force of her and reached into my back pocket for my wallet, pulling out a fistful of notes and then pulling away grinning as she giggled. I counted out a hundred pounds and then slipped on arm around her waist, pulling her to me.

"Take this," I told her. "Buy yourself something pretty."

She pushed my hand away. "I don't need your money Saul."

"I want you to take it. Consider whatever you buy a present from me darling." Ignoring her protests I slip the money in her back pocket and kiss her gently. When I pull away she sighs and hugs me, burying her face in my shirt. I smile and play with her hair, plaiting it, twisting it.

"Karla? Are you coming or staying make out with Saul?" Sky yells and Karla laughs, shaking her head.

"I will see you later." She says, taking her things and kissing me.

When I walk into the kitchen half an hour later, Xav slams the fridge door and dumps the butter on the table.

"You have lipstick on your face." He mutters and I reach up, my fingers ghosting over the place where she kissed me. For once I don't care.


	27. Chapter 27

A.N: In which Simon interrogates Zed, Sky causes Karla to have an allergic reaction and Sally and Saul find a mutual interest in Picasso.

Chaos…just chaos:

"Karla, would you like some cake?" Sally asked, holding out a slice on a plate.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Karla smiled and took the plate. They were at Karla and Saul's for dinner with the whole family; all the boys were home and Sky, Sally and Simon had brought cake, made by Sky.

Across the table Simon was discussing career prospects with Zed, who looked rather terrified at the situation he had been deserted in. Karla watched proudly as he spoke about his future in law enforcement. She had begged him not to choose the army, anything but that. She had even cried a little when he spoke about it. She just couldn't lose her baby to a foreign country, not like that. At the very least Simon seemed impressed with Zed's choices, though Karla personally thought it was his hint at marrying Sky that clinched the deal.

"We're releasing some new artwork at the centre." Sally was saying to Saul on her left. "They're in the style of Picasso."

Karla grinned mischievously. "Saul knows a lot about Picasso." She said a twinkle in her eye. "He took me to an art gallery in Paris when we were in France on holiday. They featured a few originals there."

Saul was about to protest and say that it was Karla that had an art degree and that it was Karla who dragged _him_ around the art gallery and insisted on seeing the Picasso section but was stopped by a huge coughing fit Karla had began.

"You want a drink mom?" Yves asked, holding his glass of water out towards her. Karla nodded, took the glass, her hand shaking. She could barely stop coughing to take a sip, but somehow managed to. Saul placed a hand on her back and began to rub circles over her jumper.

"You okay darling?" he asked, concerned. Karla shook her head, still coughing. By now the table had fallen silent to watch the scene unfold. Karla's hand went to her throat and she coughed harder, letting air out but allowing nothing in.

"I can't breathe." She gasped, choking. Xav leapt to his feet and sprinted up the stairs.

_She's having an allergic reaction Dad! _He yelled.

"What was in the cake Sky?" Saul asked immediately.

"Umm, butter, eggs, milk, sugar, flour." Sky listed ingredients. Karla lips were turning blue, her eyes wide, Saul wasn't even listening; he was taking Karla in his arms, carrying her to the couch, laying her down in the recovery position. This had only happened once before, and Saul had banned nuts from the house ever since.

"Stay with me Karla," he whispered. He brushed her hair away from her face and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Don't leave me, not yet angel."

Yves placed a blanket over her body.

"There were nuts in the icing on the cake!" Victor yelled as he ushered the Bright's outside. "You know Mom, she's just like Xav; she eats the icing first and then the cake."

Trace was calling an ambulance. Will was pacing, ignoring Uriel's attempts at comfort.

"Why didn't you sense it?" Zed demanded, his worry turning into anger.

"I thought it was the knife!" Saul and Will snapped at the same time. "Why didn't you see it coming?" Saul added, in childish retaliation.

"I don't see Mom's future, remember." Zed snarled.

Xav returned, holding an epi-pen in his hand. "Mom moved it." He panted, before un-wrapping it and slamming it into her thigh. Karla's eyes were closed, her pulse slowing, for moment nothing happened, then she took a sharp intake of breath and everyone sighed with relief as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow…" she whined, her voice croaky. "Hurts." She whimpered, her hand going to her throat. Saul laughed and pulled her into his arms, against his chest.

"I don't care." He said thickly. "I don't care, you're alive, I don't care."

"Why are you crying?" Karla asked, even though she was spilling tears herself. "Is it because you lost out on your inheritance?"

There was the sound of sirens. "Oh god," she groaned. "Who called an ambulance?"

Everyone looked at Trace. He swallowed. "Now Mom…"

"Allergic reaction victim?" One medic asked as they strode into the house.

"I'm not going to hospital. I hate them." Karla said quickly. "I don't need one." She attempted to stand and promptly fell into Saul's open arms. He raised his eyebrows.

"You damn well are." He growled. "Even if I have to drag you there myself, you are going. You need medical attention."

Karla swallowed and looked at her sons. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Dad might not." Zed replied.

"But we will." Yves finished.

Karla looked at each of her sons and went very still. "Mutiny, this is, mutiny." She pushed herself up and leaned on Saul's shoulders. "Very well boys. This is war."


End file.
